Second Chances
by ForestBrookBeauty
Summary: Ren is off the market! But not into the arms of our favorite LoveMe girl. What will happen to Kyoko when she discovers Ren has become somebody else's man? (Set after manga chapter 203)
1. Stage 01: And the world stood still

**Alright, this is my first Skip Beat! Story and I know this is not the conventional pairing, please just bear with me. Generally I would not accept this pairing either but just once in awhile I sometimes feel bad for Sho and decided he deserved a second chance. Please review if you like it, if you don't please don't bash it, it's my first story in awhile. This story is set after Manga Chapter 203 and no further.**

* * *

A teenage girl sat alone on a park bench in central Tokyo. Her presence there may have gone unnoticed had it not been for the dark aura of gloom that surrounded her, harshly contrasting the neon pink jumpsuit she wore.

There she was, LME's #1 "LoveMe" girl, head bowed and posture slumped while people cautiously walked around her path, scared of even approaching such an aura. Kyoko sat in a daze - eyes wide, vacant, and unblinking, while tears threatening to fall, trying to comprehend her latest life disaster.

* * *

_Thirty minutes earlier_

LME's main lobby was abuzz with reporters present for the press announcement of one Tsugura Ren. There was a small raised platform below the main escalator with a podium and microphone just for this event. The reporters whispered excitedly amongst themselves, trying to guess what the news from Japan's number one male star could possibly be. They all knew if Tsugura Ren was calling a press conference it must be something juicy, as the star prided himself on staying in front of the gossip columns.

Kyoko entered into the lobby with Kanae, large smile plastered on her face, gushing over being able to spend the morning with her best friend.

"Mooookoo! Why can't we go out today and get ice cream like we did after the Curara auditions? It's been so long since we've spent time together." Kyoko pouted, being dragged across the floor as she hung to her friend's ankle for dear life.

"Mo! Can't you act normal?!" Moko exclaimed as she was torn between continuing on or breaking the vice grip from her legs. "How can you even think of all those calories? You're an actress for crying out loud, act like one! Besides I have a meeting for my next LoveMe assignment with the president now"

Releasing her Kyoko stood up and brushed herself off, finally noticing the crowd throughout the lobby. "What's all this about?"

"Didn't you hear? There's some big announcement from your precious Sempai. Probably some new movie role" Pausing in her step Moko turned to her bewildered friend who had stopped following behind. "I assume you'll be sticking around the lobby to find out?"

Nodding emphatically, Kyoko waved goodbye as she snuck into the back of the crowd to find out.

_I wonder what it could be. He never mentioned anything last time I saw him, but then again we were the "Heel siblings" so it's not like we could talk about our lives. _

Taking a spot in the back of the crowd, Kyoko poked her head between the shoulders of two reporters and watched as Yashiro-san, Tsugura, and a beautiful woman walked onto a raised platform. Kyoko saw Yashiro's ever calm expression falter as their eyes met momentarily before calmly approaching the podium.

"Excuse me. If everyone would calm down for a moment we will start." Yashiro calmly stepped aside as Tsugura approached with the woman at his side.

Kyoko knew she recognized the woman but could not quite place her. The woman stood elegantly beside Tsugura, maybe 4 inches shorter in her 3 inch heels, long brunette hair flowing about her while she gently gazed at the crowd around her.

"As I'm sure you all remember, Ms Hiroto Ayame and I were in a romantic relationship recently" Ren started as his eyes scanned the crowd. Bright pink caught his eye as his eyes widened momentarily upon seeing Kyoko in the crowd before his usually stoic expression returned as he continued. "The reason we've called you all here today is for an important announcement we preferred to give ourselves instead of it being splashed across the tabloids". Ren reached his arm around Hiroto Ayame's waist, pulling her closer to him and smiled at her as he continued. "Ayame and I are excited to announce that we are engaged and plan to wed by the end of the year".

A roar erupted through the crowd as reporters called out questions and bustled about to get the attention of the podium first. Kyoko allowed herself to be shoved to the back of the crowd as shock was evident across her face, and a deafening silence engulfed her. As the silence pressured in around her, Kyoko managed to find her way out of the building, unaware of Yashiro fighting through the crowd to get her attention. A pair of dark eyes followed her out as a sigh escaped the lips of President Lory from his spot above the lobby.

* * *

Sho angrily slammed the off button on his car radio after the third station he'd had on started gushing about Japan's number one celebrity being off the market. As the car came to a stop at a light, Sho couldn't help but follow a pair of long gorgeous legs cross the street in front of him. As his eyes followed her to the corner a mass of bright pink in the park beyond caught his eye. Seeing her orange hair from behind, Sho couldn't help but think she was sent as a gift to entertain himself from his annoyance. Pulling his car into a spot beside the park, Sho pulled out his "disguise" of a cap and sunglasses as he made his way over to the bench.

"Oi, shouldn't plain boring girls keep themselves locked up for the public's sake" Sho called over to her as he approached, arrogant smirk plastered on his face in preparation for the fight to come. As silence passed, Sho's face fell as he stepped in front of her, annoyed at being ignored.

"...oi, are you alright" he called again, softer this time as he reached a hand out to her shoulder, crouching so his face was level with hers. Kyoko's head was downcast, allowing her bangs to fall over her eyes, but not even a flinch of the body showed recognition that she had been touched. Panic started to set in as Sho crouched lower to look into her eyes and realized Kyoko was staring straight through him. Tears welled in her wide vacant eyes as she sat unmoving, except for an incoherent murmuring from her lips.

Without a moment's hesitation, Sho grabbed her wrist and tugged her after him, growing more concerned as she mindlessly allowed herself to be pulled along. Guiding her to his car Sho opened the passenger door as Kyoko allowed herself to be ushered into the seat. Sho hastily reached over her and strapped her seatbelt in before tearing around his car and into the driver's seat. Not bothering to stop with his own belt, Sho pulled into traffic and raced to his apartment.

A dark figure watched from across the park as an even darker aura than Kyoko's erupted from the park. He'd tried to find her after Yashiro failed to stop her but the press was relentless. In all his deepest fears from this announcement he never imagined this would lead her to Fuwa Sho of all people, let alone that she'd willing go anywhere with him. Anger rippled off of the tall actor as he stormed back to LME, determined to find someone to bring Kyoko back to him and away from Fuwa Sho.

* * *

**That's it for now. I'm working on the next chapter now but I'm not sure how long it will take, please be patient and favorite it if you want to know when it's updated!**


	2. Stage 02: The Ones Who Love Her

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites! It really gave me the motivation to keep writing after all this time. I will try to update at least once a week until it's done. Just an fyi in case you missed it, this is KyokoXSho, Ren will not be stealing her back... just decided the fanfiction realm could use a change of pace every once in awhile.**

* * *

Ren stormed into Lory's office despite the cries of protest from both the president's secretary as well as Yashiro. Throwing the ornate double doors open, Ren continued to ignore those around him as he stormed up to the shocked faces of President Takarada and Kotonami Kanae.

_How convenient they're both here. Maybe I can get this taken care of sooner than I'd hoped._

"Ren! What's the meaning of this?!" Lory exclaimed as he approached the visibly distraught star. "I know I requested a meeting with you today, but I had intended for you to wait until my other meetings were over" he continued as he motioned to Kotonami beside him.

"I apologize President Takarada, but I am concerned Mogami-san may be in trouble"

"What do you mean in trouble!?" Kanae jumped in, concern etching over her face at the mention of her best friend.

"I saw her being dragged away and put into Fuwa's car before it sped away" Ren started, deciding it best not to tell anyone he had been out looking for her.

"And why didn't you tell me this sooner?!" Yashiro exclaimed from behind Ren after following him in, hoping to stop him from interrupting the meeting.

"I figured it was best to bring this to the President's attention first. We don't want another incident like Karuizawa" Ren continued as he turned to see the calm expression of Lory, strategically observing Ren's every move and mannerism.

"Ren, where was this and what were you doing there?" Lory started, calm and neutral demeanor not betraying any thought as he sat down and motioned for everyone to join him as Sebastian brought them all some tea.

"Now isn't the time for tea!" Ren exclaimed as neither he, Yashiro, nor Kanae took the seats offered to them.

"You still haven't answered my questions Ren" Lory continued, noting everyone in the room was far more on edge than him.

"I was taking a walk" Ren started, returning his usual calm demeanor to his face. "I was trying to get away from all the press when I saw her. It's rather hard to miss the LoveMe pink jumpsuits despite being across a park"

"Was Mogami-san screaming or fighting? Did she look like she was trying to pull away from him?" Lory continued, sipping his tea as he observed the man over the edge of the cup.

"N-no, she seemed to be calmly following behind, even as she stepped into his car" Ren stammered, feeling like a child caught in a lie.

"Then there is no reason to believe Mogami-san is in any danger" Lory concluded, resting back against his couch.

"But she'd never willingly go anywhere with him of all people!" Yashiro butted in before he could contain himself.

Arching an eyebrow at that response, Lory observed the people before him as both Ren and Kanae glared daggers at Yashiro as he sunk back himself, ashamed at his outburst. "It seems as though you are all privy to some knowledge that makes this whole situation more dire" Lory responded, placing down his teacup as he leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees while his chin rested on his folded hands. "If you would all please be so kind as to enlighten me, perhaps we can do something about this situation"

The three individuals in question, looked from person to person, lost as to what to do before Kanae sighed and turned towards the president.

"Sir, please trust us when we say there is a _complex_ history between Kyoko and Fuwa Sho that began long before their careers today, but that history is not ours to tell."

Again arching a brow at the trio, Lory reclined back against the couch before pulling out a cigarette as he observed the three before him. "I maintain there is no evidence to show Mogami-san is in danger" He began, raising a hand to silence Ren before continuing. "Keep in mind who we are all talking about. If she were being forced to go with anyone, despite having a history or not, is this a girl you'd expect to go quietly and without a fight?" Taking in the quiet trio and chuckling to himself due to their different expressions.

Yashiro stood to the side, seemingly ashamed that he failed to realize Mogami could protect herself. Kanae stood to the other end, face cringing as if remembering her boisterously loud friend. And in the center stood Ren, dark aura surrounding him as he glared towards Lory as if he were the enemy.

"Now, back to business" Lory continued, snapping the two on the end out of their reveries. "Kotonami-san, would you mind if we continued this meeting later today? I would like to discuss with Ren the press conference he held just a few hours ago."

"Of course sir" Kanae replied, bowing lightly before taking her leave, clearly realizing she had been dismissed.

"Yashiro-san," Lory continued, staring at the manager in question. "I'm sure you will have many meetings and interviews to schedule and reschedule today as I am taking the man of the hour out of your hands for a short while" smiling as he finished, Lory set a gaze upon Yashiro, visibly asking the man to excuse himself as well.

"Y-yes sir, you are right" Yashiro stuttered out as he too, bowed and took his leave. Closing the doors to the office behind him, Yashiro shuddered as he sensed a dark aura emanating from his right. Turning to his right he saw the dark cloud surrounding Kanae Kotonami as she hunched over, practically growling into her cell phone.

"You're supposed to answer your phone when someone's calling you!" Kanae growled into her phone. "I know you're not working, so you better call me back, I have important questions to ask you!" slamming her phone shut, she turned around only to come face to face with Yashiro. Pausing momentarily to recover her usually calm demeanor, she addressed the man before her, "Is there something I can do for Tsugura-san's manager?"

Adjusting his glasses, Yashiro-san peered through to her before speaking. "That was Kyoko-chan's phone you just called wasn't it?"

"So what if it was?" Kanae replied with a shrug. A girl's best friend can call to check up on her whenever she wants. Flipping her hair behind her shoulder, Kanae started walking off before pausing briefly and looking back. "I'll let you know that she's safe when I hear from her" she added with a sad smile before continuing on her way and walking off.

* * *

Sho's car sped on while he flipped open his cell phone and hitting speed-dial one. Hearing the line pick up, Sho started immediately, not waiting for Shoko to reply. "Shoko, don't ask why but cancel all of my appointments tonight. Something has come up"

"Sho what do you mean something's come up? You can't just drop everything. Tsugura Ren is all over the news, now is not the time to step into the shadows" Shoko countered nervously as she tried to get answers out of her charge.

"Of course I know he's all over the news but like I said, don't ask any questions." Hearing silence on the other line, Sho knew his manager was debating agreeing to help him today. "Look, I'll work extra hard the rest of the week, feel free to make my schedule hell for this, but this is more important right now"

"Fine Sho, but one day you're going to have to explain to me what's going on" Shoko agreed before hanging up the phone. _More important? What's more important to him than his image?_

* * *

Sitting down across from President Lory, Ren's eyes continued to glare daggers at the man before him for his lack of action.

"So Ren, Mogami-san aside, I feel there are a few things we need to discuss" Lory began as he finally lit his cigarette as Sebastian placed the air purifier between them. "While I'm happy for you, considering you managed to find happiness without my knowing, for a man who just announced his engagement to one of Japan's top models you seem far too preoccupied with another woman" Lory's eyes pierced Ren as not a hint of gentleness or subtlety within them.

Silence hung in the room as Ren managed to collect himself before responding to Lory's attack. "Like I said, I was just getting some fresh air from the badgering questions of the press. As for Ayame, she had her own work to attend to after the conference" eyes met again, neither man willing to back down.

A long sigh escaped Lory's mouth as he yielded and lowered his gaze. "Even still Ren, it's been over a year since you and Ayame were together according to my recollection." Looking up and noting a slight nod from Ren, Lory continued. "So why now? What makes now the time to get engaged? The two of you separated before, how did you come to this conclusion now?"

The tension finally left Ren's shoulders as he slumped forward and rubbed both his hands down his face. "It's complicated" Ren started before reaching into his pocket and producing a photo that he handed across to Lory.

Lory's eyes widened drastically as his cigarette fell into the ash tray beside him.

"That's my son…."

* * *

**Welp! Now you all know why he's getting married...Please don't hate me! . I'll try to update again soon!**


	3. Stage03:Fortune Favors the Brave, Right?

**I hope you all don't want to kill me right now. Hopefully this chapter will help some! Thanks again for the reviews and favorites! It really helps to know people like it. I was super nervous no one would be willing to accept the pairing. I'm sorry about the baby thing, it's the only way I could get rid of Ren and still keep him Ren... Anywho, on to the show!**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_That's my son…."_

Silence rang throughout the room as Lory comprehended the words he'd just heard and examined the image in his hand.

"How old is he?"

"14 months I think" Ren replied, staring out the window at the skyline before them.

"How long have you known?"

"Just a few weeks. Ayame was out of the country with friends and family when she was pregnant. She wanted it to stay out of the gossip columns until she was ready to tell me. I think she was debating not telling me though" Ren continued sadly, contemplating the idea of never knowing his son.

Silence filled the room again as Lory continued to study the image in his hand. The toddler laughed excitedly at the camera while holding a giant lollipop in his hand. Despite being a little over a year, the resemblance to Ren was remarkable.

_Thank god he got his mother's hair; that would have been something to explain otherwise._

Thoughts shocking him out of his reverie Lory's eyes shot up to Ren. "Ren, does Ayame know about your past then?"

A long sigh escaped the actor's lips as he slumped back against the couch, head falling back as he stared up at the ceiling. "No, she never knew when we were together and how do you tell her now?"

"But you plan to soon, correct?" Lory pressured on, leaning towards the boy across from him.

"Now isn't the right time to reveal myself yet is it? I thought we were waiting still" Ren half-heartedly argued back as he sat up and looked anywhere but Lory's face.

"Ren! I cannot allow you to marry a girl who doesn't even know who you really are!" Lory exclaimed, jumping up from his seat as he waved his arms towards the _boy _ in question. "How can you even think of deceiving the woman you lov-" Lory stopped short as he scrutinized the man across him before continuing calmly. Ren's eyes winced slightly at the thought of the next question. "Ren, do you even love Ayame?"

"I always felt I cared deeply for Ayame when we were together, we seemed to connect more than any other relationship in the past, and now with the baby…." Ren started, clearly confused by the question itself. "When I see her holding my son, I can't imagine not being with her"

Silence in the room was interrupted by an obnoxiously bright ring-tone from Lory's phone. Pulling it out the LoveME pink cell, Lory's face visibly fell before turning to Ren panicked. "Ren, did you by any chance tell your mother before you made this announcement?"

Sweat poured down the faces of both men as Lory flipped the phone open, bracing themselves for the tirade to follow.

* * *

Sho sighed for the hundredth time today as he once again tried to physically shake Kyoko out of her stupor. An hour had passed since Sho ushered her into his apartment and sat her on the couch. So far Sho had tried calling out to her, waving a hand in front of her face and physically shaking the poor girl. Pacing in front of her Sho reassessed the situation again.

_What could possibly have happened to her to put her in such a state? It couldn't have been Reino, he just did an interview from America yesterday. _

Sho's continued to pae his apartment as he continued contemplating what happened and how to snap her out of it. His apartment was simple considering his popularity. There was a single hallway from the door with a kitchen off to the right and a small dining area just past the kitchen, in the corner of the hall. The kitchen had two doors from it, one from the front hallway, the other entering out into the dining area. To the left of the dining area was his living room with a simple white plush couch, a coffee table and a flat screen TV. The single bedroom and bath were to the left of the living room, completing the simple rectangular shape his apartment layout was. Kyoko sat in the center of his couch, staring blankly ahead. Sho had pushed the coffee table to the side in order to approach her from the front, not that it helped any.

_**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrghllllllll**_

Sho's head whipped up at the sound of the foreign noise, unsure what it was that knocked him out of his thoughts.

_**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrghllllllll**_

Looking around again for the source of the noise, a snicker passed his lips as Sho slowly approached the culprit. Leaning down he took a single index finger and lightly jabbed Kyoko in the stomach.

_**GGGGGGGGGrrrrrrrrrrrrrrghllllllll **_was the response Sho received back as his hunch was correct. Rolling back onto the floor, Sho allowed himself a few moments to laugh, a much needed reprieve from the current situation.

_Only a complete idiot would black out so bad she wouldn't even notice she's starving._

Shaking his head, Sho grabbed a sweatshirt and hat before turning to the girl on his couch. _She hasn't moved in hours, I doubt she will in the next 20 minutes._

Turning back just in case, Sho called to the apartment "I'm getting us some food, don't go anywhere". Seeing she, again, didn't acknowledge the noise, Sho shook his head one more time before locking the door behind him and heading out onto the evening street.

Fifteen minutes later, as Sho walked back towards his apartment, bag of take-out heavily swaying in his left hand with his stride, his thoughts dragged him to the last time he got take out for Kyoko.

* * *

Twelve year old Shoutaro walked down the path home, heavy bag of food in his hands as his school bag was slung over the other shoulder.

"Hopefully she's gone by now. That woman only ever brings drama and heartache whenever she bothers to visit" Sho mumbled to himself as he kicked a stone across the path.

_Knowing that idiot, she's probably crying in her room again. She only got a 98 this time; of course that makes her such a "failure". _

Looking down at the bag in his hand Sho hoped the treat he stopped to get her would bring her back from the depths she always fell to after a visit from _Okaa-san. _He felt bad lying to Kyoko that he had plans after school and sent her home to see her mother without her "Sho-chan" beside her, but he knew he'd just stand there like a deer in headlights throughout it all. At least this way maybe she'd feel better faster.

* * *

Sho unlocked the door and called in, hoping Kyoko would respond this time.

"Kyoko, I'm back! Could you help me unpack the food?"

Silence filled the room as Sho dropped the food on his kitchen table and leaned around the corner to see Kyoko still sitting blankly on his couch. Sho sighed again as he placed the bag of food on the couch before approaching Kyoko one more time.

"Oi, come on. Enough is enough!" Sho yelled this time, kneeling before her so he was eye-level with Kyoko. Grabbing hold of her shoulders, Sho began to lightly shake her again. "Come on! I have no idea what happened but how can I help if you don't SNAP OUT OF IT"

Failure got the best of him as Sho shot up once more, tugging at his hair in frustration. Pacing back in forth in front of Kyoko, Sho came to a dead stop as an idea popped into his head. Sho nervously chewed on his thumbnail as his fist rested against his face.

_She'd kill me! No she'd skewer me before roasting me alive over a pit!_

A cold shiver ran down Sho's back as he imagined the pain and misery Kyoko would subject him to. Deciding it might be crazy enough to try and with a lack of any other ideas Sho moved into action.

Kneeling before Kyoko, Sho gently reached his right hand up to cup her cheek. "Please forgive me. At least don't try to kill me" Sho whispered before leaning in, closing his eyes, and placing a gentle kiss on Kyoko's lips.

After a moment, vacant eyes snapped back to recognition as Kyoko's eyes frantically darted around her before settling on the face in front of her, the face that was KISSING her.

Darkness erupted from her being as Sho felt a shiver run down his spine before daring to crack open an eye.

* * *

**Okay, maybe you hate me more now than before! I swear I'm not an evil person... Keep reviewing! Next chapter will be up by next week I promise!**


	4. Stage 04: The Point of No Return

**I'm sorrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy! I know I posted this chapter twice and that those of you favoriting and following the story got two emails but I was rereading it while writing the next chapter and found wayyyyyy to many typos for me to allow. I'm sorry!**

* * *

**Thanks again for all the reviews! I will do my best to keep to my once a week updating, as long as I can find the time to keep writing. Thanks again for the support!**

* * *

_Darkness erupted from her being as Sho felt a shiver run down his spine before daring to crack open an eye_.

Shoving him back, Kyoko stood slowly as her aura erupted as an inferno of darkness and her demons began to swirl around her. "Shoooooooooouuuuuuutaroooooo" Kyoko growled out as she approached the visibly nervous musician, now scrambling to his feet.

Raising his arms in front of him to stop her Sho argued back, "I had to do something! Everything else failed and it had been hours!"

As the word hours sunk into Kyoko's mind, her demons and aura relaxed back as she took a moment to look around her and spin around. Noticing the dark sky outside a squeal of panic left her mouth as her hands immediately shot to her head.

"Calm down!" Sho yelled, rushing forward to grab hold of her shoulders. "Shit, you go from one extreme to the other. Can you just act normal for FIVE minutes" he called out as he shook her while he emphasized five.

"Wha-what happened?" Kyoko asked as she slumped down onto his couch.

"Hell if I know." Sho replied, scratching the back of his head with one had as he stood nonchalantly before her.

"Okay…" Kyoko growled out before staring him down. "How we start with what you DO know"

Sitting himself down on the couch next to her, Sho turned to face her, knee bent as his foot hung of the end, arm draped across the back. "Look, I saw you sitting on a bench in the park and I went to pester you I guess. I'd had a bad day and thought bantering with you might lighten it up" He started, immediately regretting his decision to be honest as her aura started to flare around her. Continuing quickly he tried to hurry her attention on. "I got to you and you just didn't respond. Your eyes were completely glazed over and didn't even see me. It looked like you were staring straight past me"

"So you kidnapped me and brought me here?!" Kyoko exclaimed, turning to face him with arms flailing out as she motioned to _here._ "Where are we anyway?"

"My place? Where else? It's not like I know where you live now anyway."" Sho replied with a shrug. Kyoko's accusation slowly set in as his eyes went wild, "KIDNAPPED?!"

"Pfft, took you long enough" Kyoko replied before crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back against the armrest, now fully facing Sho.

"Look! You weren't even focused. You didn't even know me. I wasn't about to leave you there for some old perverted man who prefers plain, boring women to take you away" Sho spat back.

Aura flared around Kyoko as she jumped from the couch and stormed toward the door. "Well this BORING woman is leaving now. Thanks for saving me I guess" she spat back as she reached to grab her shoes.

"Wait" Sho called calmly before lightly grabbing onto her shoulder. Kyoko's body visibly bristled at the contact but Sho ignored it before continuing on. "Come on, I didn't mean that, you attacked first"

"Why do you care?! Why did you bring me here anyway? Why didn't you just take me to LME?!" Kyoko argued back as she shot up to face him directly.

"I didn't want to just drop you off with strangers"

"Why not? They're my agency, it makes more sense than you!" she bit back, while poking him in the chest

"Because I was worried about you!" Sho yelled, losing his composure in the moment…..again.

"What gives you that right" Kyoko whispered back, head bowed down and bangs casting over her eyes.

"Just, come on" Sho started, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to the table. "At least eat something before you leave, I bothered to go get it anyway"

"What makes you think I'm even hungry" Kyoko asked defensively as she stood before him, hand on her hip.

"Pfft" Sho replied, snickering towards her as he started to unpack her food. "While your face and outer body were catatonic, your stomach was plenty loud for both of us"

A blush raced across her face as she stared at the containers he was placing before her. Curiosity getting the better of her, Kyoko reached forward towards one. "What did you get, all your favorites I assume?" Lifting the lid of the container Kyoko couldn't contain the absolute look of bliss as she gushed over the food before her. "Hamburger steak with a fried egg!"

Sho smiled to the side as he watched the face of his childhood friend as she practically glowed before the food.

A soft gasp escaped her lips as she looked up at Sho's face. "Yo-you, you remembered" Kyoko whispered as she just stared back at his face.

* * *

Kyoko sobbed into her pillow on her bed after her mother left that day. Yet again she failed her mother. After all, what kind of failure can't get a 100% on a test? A soft knock caused her to sit up as she sniffled back the current sob.

"Y-yes?" Kyoko called out, refusing to leave her spot on the bed.

"It's me."

"Sh-sho-chan. Don't come in!" Kyoko called, stumbling over her sheets as she tried to jump to the door to stop him.

"Pfft, like I haven't seen you cry before" Sho called as he opened the door and walked in, managing to catch her as she almost tumbled with her sheets around her feet. "I brought us dinner." Sho said, motioning to the bag at the door after helping her stand upright.

"I'm not really hungry, but thanks" Kyoko replied before shyly staring up at him.

"Come on, you need to eat, especially if you're wasting your strength crying" Sho argued back as he stubbornly placed the food on the small table in her room. Opening the container Sho couldn't help but chuckle as Kyoko's face lit up at the food below.

"You got hamburger steaks with fried eggs?! But you don't really like them!" Kyoko exclaimed looking up at Sho.

"Yeah" he shrugged before smiling at her, "but they're your favorite!"

* * *

"How could I forget" Sho replied calmly, shrugging his shoulders. "It's not every day a girl prefers hamburgers and egg over chocolate or ice cream for comfort food".

At a loss for what to say, Kyoko allowed herself to settle down at the table. Quietly saying "itadakimasu", Kyoko began to dig into the food, sheer bliss noted with every bite.

Silence swallowed the room as the aura flattened in the room.

"Mind if I turn on the TV?" Kyoko asked, unsure what else to say to Sho.

Shaking his head no, Kyoko reached over and turned on the TV before the remote tumbled out of her hand onto the table at the site before her.

Taking up half of the screen was the smiling face of Tsugura Ren's headshot while Hiroto Ayumi's face took up the other while an excited female voice chattered in the background, exclaiming how Japan's number one heartthrob and one of Japan's top models are finally off the market and headed down the aisle.

Sho stopped dead in his tracks as he watched her expression slowly slipping away before launching at the remote and shutting the TV off again.

"THAT is what caused this?!" Sho exclaimed jumping to his feet and shaking her shoulders to keep her with him. "You fell in love with HIM didn't you?!"

Shoving him off Kyoko jumped to her feet, tears welling in her eyes again. "So what if I did?! At least with this heartbreak I can still feel love, unlike when you shattered my heart!"

Seeing Sho falter back and look away, unable to reply, Kyoko slowly started packing the food away. "I'm not hungry anymore; I think I'm just going to go home."

Walking down the hall Kyoko started lacing up her bright pink shoes, as Sho followed behind, the bag of food in his hand.

"I'll drive you home" Sho whispered as he reached down and started putting on his own shoes.

"I think you've done enough today" Kyoko whispered as she reached for the food.

Darting his hand across the bag and lightly grabbing her wrist Sho continued in barely a whisper, "At least let me drive you home, it's not like I'm trying to stalk you before you accuse me of that." He replied with a light smirk as he looked up at her for the first time, genuine regret behind his eyes.

Kyoko was lost in his expression as he continued. "It's late and I can't let you walk home by yourself, you don't even know where we are right now. And in that ridiculous outfit, you're sure to draw attention" He finished as he stood and lightly helped her up with the hand, still on her wrist. Releasing her wrist, he bent down to grab the food bag before handing it to her.

Guiding her out of his apartment, he calmly turned to lock the door before leading her to the parking garage and to his car. Strapping in Kyoko finally spoke up and broke the silence. "I live at the Darumaya restaurant, at 110-006"

"Thanks" Sho replied before pulling the car into gear. "Just to let you know, it's probably going to be around 20 minutes to get there." He warned her, giving her a sad smile before turning onto the street.

* * *

The pair drove on in silence for 10-15 minutes before Sho finally cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Look, I know this won't mean much" he started, grip visibly tightening on the steering wheel as he kept his eyes fixed on the road before him, "but I am sorry about how I hurt you." Sho whispered out, barely audible if not for the silence in the vehicle. Cutting Kyoko off, Sho continued quickly "I know sorry doesn't even begin to cover it, but in the past few months you've helped me more than you can even imagine without even trying. I know your goal is to destroy me" Sho smirked as he gazed down at her, challenge in his eyes, "and I don't deserve any less, but you're going to have to try harder if you want to take me down."

Kyoko could only gape back at him like a fish out of water as he continued. "You yelled at me and told me things only you would, motivating me to fight back against VG and win. You reminded me I'm not a hack and I realized that the only apology I could ever give you was to fight back against you - be the challenger you expect me to be, not to roll over and allow the awful thing I did to you be a waste" Sho stared at her, fire burning in his eyes as he finished.

Kyoko continued to stare back; completely unaware they had stopped and arrived at their destination.

Sho's movement caught her off guard as he reached forward, handing her a slip of folded paper.

"Wha-what is it?" Kyoko managed to stammer out, still unnerved by what she was just told.

"My email, number and address." Sho replied calmly before her eyes shot up and he continued. "I don't figure you'll ever call me, but considering you probably won't be able to call your precious _Sempai _anymore" Sho replied, clearly stumbling over Sempai before continuing, "I figured I'd offer it anyway. Not to look down on you and not with any hope for forgiveness."

Kyoko's eyes shot up at him as her brows furrowed, visibly confused. "Then why bother?"

"As my rival, I can't leave you to wallow in your misery alone." Sho confidently replied back, arrogant smirk plastered on his face as mischief danced in his eyes. "You challenged me when I was wallowing in my misery and brought me back to the fight. That's what rivals do"

Smirking herself, confidence welling inside, Kyoko reached forward and grabbed the paper. Staring up at him in shock as he failed to release it, Kyoko's eyes widened as Sho's face approached hers and sat cheek to cheek with her.

"Hurry up and snap out of this. I'm a far better use of your time" Sho whispered before lightly kissing her cheek and releasing the paper. Leaning back his smirk grew ten-fold before continuing. "Now out, before the neighbors notice my car and I get swarmed by fans"

Glaring back at him Kyoko gathered her thinks and jumped out of the car. Pausing to turn back before closing the door, Kyoko leaned down giving him the best _Natsu_ look she could. "Game on pretty-boy. You better be ready for what you started" Slamming the door closed Kyoko began sauntering off towards the front door, oblivious to the dumbfounded expression she left behind.

Kyoko fumbled to find her keys as she heard the sports car zoom off. Digging in her bag and precariously balancing her bag and the food bag, Kyoko was thrown off as the door flew open and a figure latched out at her, pulling her in.

"Moooooooooooooogami-sannnnnnnnn! Where have you been!" A voice wailed as pink flower petals showered around her, clearly her night was just beginning. 0


	5. Stage 05: Denial Runs Deep

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I am trying to keep writing so that I can update once a week. Thanks for letting me know you like the story. It makes me proud to know you think they are still in character as I work hard to do so. I promise by the end you will see Ren is not marrying for the wrong reasons, but he's a side character in this story.**

* * *

Kyoko quickly recovered from her shock as she took in the surprised faces of Taisho and Okami-san as they stared at Kyoko while the flower petals began littering the floor.

"President, while I am confused as to why you are here, I seriously hope you do not intend to leave this MESS for Taisho and Okami-san to clean up." Kyoko spoke, expression leveling into a death glare by the end. Kyoko immediately regretted her words as Lory quickly released her to mope in the corner, crouched down and poking at the floor while Sebastian cast a spotlight around him.

A nervous chuckle escaped her list as she caught the eye of Okami-san and Taisho who were equally shocked at her President's rapid mood swings. A previously unnoticed dark presence descended towards Kyoko, causing her face to lighten up and then immediately cower away upon seeing their expression.

Kanae stalked towards Kyoko, dark aura erupting around her as she belly bumped Kyoko back against the now closed door so she had nowhere to run. "Do you NOT know how to use your cell phone?!" she yelled as her face inched closer to Kyoko's.

"My, cell phone?" Kyoko questioned as she reached down to pull said object from her bag. Kyoko's eyes bugged out of her head as she saw she had missed 20 calls that day. Immediately dropping into a low bow Kyoko began murmuring incoherent apologies as Taisho and Okami-san looked on with a small smile and a shake of their heads. Satisfied knowing she was home safe, the couple bid their guests goodnight as Kyoko cautiously raised her head to watch the older couple head to their room to retire for the evening.

Sitting up Kyoko realized Kanae had stepped back with a calm yet annoyed expression on her face and Lory stood beside her while Sebastian cleaned up the petals from before around them.

"Mogami-san" Lory began, catching the attention of both the girls before him. "I would like to discuss with you concerning your 'Something Dangerous' task" he continued before noting Kanae beside him and continuing. "I would like to meet with you tomorrow morning in my office if your filming schedule allows"

Kyoko paused for a moment, contemplating her 'Box R' schedule for the next day before nodding calmly. "Good, please be there at 9am tomorrow" Lory finished before he and Sebastian bid the girls goodnight, closing the door behind them.

Silence fell across the room as the two girls were left alone, Kyoko still seated in a kneeling position on the floor as Kanae stared down at her. Nervously, Kyoko gathered her food bag that had been discarded by the floor and headed into the kitchen, Kanae's eyes burning a hole in her head as she followed behind.

"So are you ever going to tell me where the hell you've been?!" Kanae finally exploded as Kyoko unpacked the bag, note from Sho dropping down onto the floor. Scooping quickly Kanae beat Kyoko to the slip of paper as they both rushed to grab it. "Is this a guy's number and address?!" she exclaimed as she read the slip. "I've been worried sick about you since I heard Fuwa kidnapped you and you were out meeting some guy?!"

"I didn't meet a guy Moko-san! That's Sho's address and number" Kyoko exclaimed quickly, immediately regretting her panic as Kanae's eyes darkened and glared at her.

"Sho's number?! So you were with that guy after all he did to you?! So you did go willingly with him?! Tsugura-san was wrong?" Kanae yelled back, anger dissipating immediately as she saw Kyoko's face fall into a blank emotionless expression after mention of Ren's name. "Oi, what's wrong?" Kanae panicked, rushing to her friend's side and shaking her lightly to bring her back.

"A-a, sorry" Kyoko mumbled as light returned to her eyes and she sadly smiled back at Kanae.

"I thought so." Kanae sighed as she took a seat on a kitchen stool beside the counter.

"Hmm?" Kyoko asked, head tilting slightly in confusion.

"You fell in love with him didn't you?" Kanae responded calmly, resting her head on her hand as she leaned onto the counter. "So what happened today after the press conference?"

"I'm not entirely sure" Kyoko started as she sat down across from Kanae. Taking in her friend's confused expression Kyoko sighed and continued "but, I can tell you what I do know" she continued before beginning into the events of the day.

"So let me get this straight. You completely blacked out hours of your day after the press conference and came to only to find you were being KISSED by FUWA SHO?!" Kanae exploded as Kyoko's story came to a close.

Nodding slowly, Kyoko cringed away as she waited for her friend to continue berating her. After a few moments of silence Kyoko dared to poke an eye open to see why she wasn't being yelled at. Kanae sat across from her, one arm wrapped around her middle while the other hand sat against her lip, deep in thought.

"Moko?" Kyoko questioned quietly as she nervously leaned closer to her friend.

"Ya know, doesn't it sound like Fuwa Sho is in love with you?" Kanae replied quietly, her face enraging as soon as looked up to see her friend's expression.

Kyoko sat there, wide eyed and jaw hanging wide open.

"Mo, why do I even try to talk to you about these things?!" Kanae replied, mind immediately picturing when she suggested Tsugura loved the idiot across from her. Jumping up Kanae stormed over to her bag and then towards the door. "I'm glad you're safe, I'm leaving now!"

"Moko wait! I'm sorrrrrrrry" Kyoko exclaimed back as she rushed after her friend.

Kanae paused with her hand on the door handle "Just think about it Kyoko. I know he hurt you in the past and I don't know if you can ever forgive him for that or even if he deserves it, but don't let that blind you to what is going on around you now. If he didn't care, why didn't he just leave you in the park?" Kanae whispered back to Kyoko as she walked out and closed the door behind her, leaving a very frazzled and confused Kyoko.

Lying flat on the floor, Kyoko stared up at the screen of her cell phone. Contact info saved under _Bastard #1 _stared back at her after, against her better judgment, she added Sho to her phone.

Kyoko knew Kanae was right, Sho had saved her yet again and she should apologize, but it's not like she can just call him up to say 'thanks'. Kanae's words continued to echo in Kyoko's mind as her thoughts continued to jump between all her recent interactions with Sho. Kyoko drifted off to sleep as her mind continued to wander.

Kyoko was back in Karuizawa, running from VG and confronting Sho. Kyoko watched from the side as if she was a spectator in her own life. She watched as Sho collected all her favorites from breakfast and tricked her into eating quickly with him while he watched out for her.

Kyoko watched as Reino descended towards her, leaning down to place a kiss upon her lips. Sho's eyes burned with hatred that could rival her own as he barreled towards them, attempting to punch out Reino and effectively rescue her. Everything seemed to run through as if on fast forward until it finally came to a stop. There she stood across from Sho at the base of the stairs in the hotel at Karuizawa.

"I wasn't thinking about what would happen to me. Your safety was the only thing on my mind" Sho stated, looking down towards Kyoko with an expression in his eyes she's never seen before. "Kyoko, to me you are the one I lo-"

Kyoko's eyes shot open as her phone alarm went off, her back stiff from sleeping on the hard floor. Sho's face from her dream firmly burned behind her eyes as she got up, preparing to meet the President this morning. Confusion swirled in her mind as she mechanically moved from one task to the next, unsure what she should think.

_Was Sho going to say he loves me? Is Moko right? What am I supposed to do with this now?_

Sho looked stared up at the ceiling from his couch as he dug into his pocket and flipped open his phone. '_No Messages'_ stared back at him as exasperatedly slammed it shut.

_Of course she'd never contact me. _ Sho thought angrily as his mind wandered back to last night and her face when she saw Tsugura on the TV. "I can't believe I actually lost to that pretty boy" he mumbled to himself, staring back up at the ceiling.

A loud ringing caught him off guard as Sho shot upright to answer his phone. "Hello?!"

"Sho? Is everything alright" Shoko called back, concerned from the tone in Sho's voice.

"Oh, it's just you" Sho replied, falling back across the couch as he barely listened to the angry reply from his manager on the line. _She'd never call me. She probably tore up the paper as soon as she got inside. It's not like anything has changed between us._

"Sho? Sho?! Are you even listening to what I've been saying?!" Shoko yelled through the phone, cutting off his train of thought mid-pout.

"Eh? No, sorry. Can you repeat that?" Sho replied quietly as a slight flush appeared on his cheeks, embarrassed from being caught lost in his own thoughts.

"Ugh, you really need to be more mature, especially after blowing off all your responsibilities yesterday. Are you ever going to explain to me what that was about?" Shoko began clearly irritated at her young charge. "I am your manager after all. I need to be able to prepare for any complica-"

"It was Kyoko" Sho replied bluntly, catching his manager off guard as her tirade came to an abrupt halt.

"Kyoko? Is she alright?"

"I don't know but I think she's better now. Anyway, what did you call this early for?"

"As I was saying before, you brushed off all responsibilities and you have some offers that needed to be decided on yesterday. We were supposed to tell them today."

"Yeah fine. Just tell them all no. You know I hate doing appearances and I write for myself, not for movies or shows"

"Sho, now is not the time to brush everything off. Besides, I have one you might be interested in" Shoko replied back with a smirk.

Sho listened quietly to what Shoko was explaining before he shot upright on the couch "I accept. We'll start this week. Schedule a day for me to sit in on the filming" Sho replied with a smile as he closed the phone, completely cutting any reply his manager might have had. Leaning his head back across the couch a confident smirk played across his lips. "You won't be able to ignore me this time Kyoko" he whispered as he confidently stared back at the '_No Messages'_ screen on his phone.

* * *

**Ciao for now! Please review and let me know what you think! See you next week!**


	6. Stage 06: Change Is Never Easy

**Thank you all for your reviews, I'm glad so many of you are receptive to this story and like it. I try to keep Sho as his awkward self because it wouldn't be interested if he wasn't. One comment from me and I don't mean to whine, but please understand this is a Kyoko/Sho story and Ren is a side character here and that's where he'll stay. He will not be chasing her or stopping her from being with Sho, let him take a rest from the spotlight for one fic. Now, on to what you came here to read!**

* * *

Kyoko continued about her morning routine in a haze – breakfast, washing her face, brushing her teeth, and finally getting dressed. Kiku came to a dead halt as she stared at her dresser before her. Kyoko felt a sharp pang through her heart as she stared down at the Princess Rosa. Kyoko knew the Princess Rosa was part of Natsu's look but she just couldn't muster the will to pick up her prized gift from Ren. Kyoko hoped the director would understand whatever excuse she gave for why the necklace was missing. Walking away, Kyoko grabbed her bag as she cast one more look back at her princess before walking out of her room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

Lory sat on the couch in his office staring out the office while he smoked, trying to comprehend all the events from yesterday. A quiet knock brought him out of his reverie as the door cracked open and Kyoko nervously leaned in. Lory waved her in as he put out his cigarette and stood, motioning for her to take a seat on the couch across from him.

"Mogami-san, right on time as usual" Lory began as they both took their seats on the couch. "can I have Sebastian get you some coffee or tea?"

"Coffee would be great, thank you."

A heavy silence filled the room as the pair watched Sebastian pour the coffee. Lory spoke first to break the silence as Sebastian stepped back into the shadows. "Mogami-san I'll be blunt."

Stirring her coffee, Kyoko looked up at Lory expectantly, nodding for him to continue. "I think it would be best if you attempted to avoid Ren for now." A loud ringing noise echoed through the room as the spoon clattered down against the cup.

"H-how can I do that?" Kyoko stammered out before continuing. "What about the Heel Siblings. I can't just disappear"

"We already agreed that Setsuka would return to England for now since you have finals, she can just stay there for the remainder of the filming" Lory retorted, leaning back against the couch as he once again, lit up a cigarette as Sebastian placed the purifier on the table in front of him.

"I'm a professional sir, I can do my job" Kyoko retorted, sitting up straight, proud of her declaration.

"This isn't about being a professional Mogami-san, this is about your heart and what you need" Lory replied, placing his cigarette down as he leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees and hands clasped in front of him as he took in Kyoko's appearance. "In all regards, you do appear to be fine" he began. Looking her over he noted her face was free of bags, she did not look as though she'd been crying, her hair was well done and her clothes were as usual – she had not allowed her appearance to suffer at all today. She sat across from him, back straight in a light blue cami with a khaki jacket over it with a jean skirt on. Lory's eyebrow raised as he continued, "Mogami-san, don't you have 'Box R' filming after this?"

"Yes, it begins in just over an hour. Why do you ask?" Kyoko replied, her head tilting to the side, clearly confused as to how his train of thought seemed to have shifted.

"Would you care to explain why you are no wearing your necklace that you have used during your portrayal of Natsu all this time?" Lory replied, pointing to his chest as he spoke, as if emphasizing its importance.

"I-I" Kyoko stammered at first, determined to use now as practice to prepare her excuse for later, "I lost the necklace, the chain broke the last time I wore it"

"Oh?" Lory countered, eyes narrowing as he leaned down to retrieve his cigarette, closely watching the reaction of the girl before him. "I could have sworn you had it on last night when you returned to home"

Kyoko sat silently, clearly trapped in her own lie as she did what she could to avoid eye contact with the President.

"If I recall correctly" Lory continued, eyes closing as if lost in his own memories, "I believe I heard from Yashiro-san that the gem in that necklace was a gift from Ren on your birthday."

Kyoko's lips pursed as she mentally berated her luck that Tsugura had a very gossipy manager.

"True, the gem fell out of the Queen of Rosa that was given to me by Tsugura-san" Kyoko began

"So it was a gift from Ren" Lory cut her off, leaning back against the couch and folding his arms across his chest, "So you are saying you are fine to be around him 24/7 as Setsuka and yet you cannot bring yourself to put on a necklace from him today."

Kyoko's face looked like someone had just doused her in a bucket of ice water. She sat stiff, completely upright as her eyes just glazed over after what she had just heard. Regaining her composure, Kyoko bowed her head, allowing her bangs to cover her eyes.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of" Lory continued, attempting to reassure Kyoko. "I don't want to push you into being near him for the time being. This emotion is why you're in the LoveMe section to begin with. You need to let yourself grieve and heal, not block off your heart like last time."

Shocked by the President's words, Kyoko's head shot up "Last time?"

"Ah, yes. I wasn't exactly told by them that Fuwa Sho had broken your heart, but I inferred it based on what they a had said yesterday" Lory replied. "Kotonami-kun, Yashiro-san and Ren were so concerned by you being with Fuwa I had asked them what it was about but they merely replied it was complicated and your story to tell".

"You were right" Kyoko whispered, head downcast. "I loved him and he did not feel the same"

"There is no need to go into this now." Lory stopped her, raising his hand. "For now, know that I have decided your role as Setsuka is over. Do not be mad about this, I am not questioning your capabilities, I am merely doing what I believe is best for you and your future"

Kyoko nodded slowly, understanding there was nothing more she could say on the matter. Standing, she bowed to the President as she gathered her bags.

"Please take this time to reflect on what I have said before Mogami-san. These emotions will be necessary for your future work in dramas. Do not waste it"

Turning Kyoko nodded, a sad smile on her face as she turned once again and reached for the doorknob. Opening the door she came face to face with the topic of discussion, Ren's hand poised to knock upon the door. Shock mirrored both of their faces as the blankly stared back at each other.

"Ts-Tsugura-san" Kyoko stammered out, quickly stepping to the side to let him pass into the office.

"Mogami-san, so good to see you." Tsugura replied, relief washing over his face as he saw her safe and sound.

"Ah Ren, good timing" Lory stated, walking towards the door as he waved him in. "Mogami-san go on ahead to your filming, I'll explain what we discussed with Ren."

Kyoko bowed low to both as she quickly closed the door behind her and rushed off towards filming, mentally thanking the president for saving her from the situation.

* * *

The past few days had gone by for Kyoko without any incident. Kyoko had explained to her director that the necklace had merely broke and unfortunately it could not be worn now. Her director seemed a little disappointed at first but then got exciting stating they could incorporate a new look for her with the video they'd be shooting soon for their new show intro. He informed them they'd have an observed filming later in the week as the artist for the new video would be coming in to see them film and meet the cast.

Kyoko had managed to avoid Ren since their accidental run outside the President's office, but she hoped she didn't seem like she was avoiding him. Her other trouble though is why she was standing where she was now. Kyoko had yet to thank Sho for what he had done for her and couldn't bring herself to call him just to say "Thanks" and hang up, but didn't feel an email was good enough. So here she stood, in front of his apartment door, convenience store bag clutched in her hands with her purse on her shoulder.

Her inner demons raged as her hand raised to knock on the door, swarming out the wrap around her wrist and stop her. Lowering her hand back down, Kyoko started stomping in place, unable to believe that she was standing outside HIS apartment to give HIM a gift for saving her. Regaining her composure, Kyoko stood tall, took in a deep breath and raised her hand to knock once more. Kyoko's confidence dissolved as she once again halted her knock, inches from door. Kyoko's shoulders slumped in defeat as she finally made up her mind what to do. Digging into her bag that was on her right shoulder, Kyoko opened it up and started typing away.

_Don't let this go to your head but thanks for what you did the other day. I do appreciate it. I left you something at your apartment as a Thank You gift._

Kyoko hit the send button and immediately turned to hang the bag on the doorknob. A quiet dinging noise rang out from her left, causing Kyoko to freeze in place as she was half bent, reaching forward to place he bag on the doorknob. Turning to her left she saw a crooked smile plastered on Sho's face as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Do you really hate me that much that you can't even knock?" he snickered as he walked forward and unlocked the door, guiding the now cherry red embarrassed and shocked girl into his apartment.

* * *

**That's it for now. There will be a full chapter of Kyoko/Sho coming next week if I can get it written in time. Thanks again for reading!**


	7. Stage 07: To What We Once Were

**I am so sorry I am a week late. I know I said I'd try to update once a week but I had a very busy work week last weekend and didn't get the chance to finish the chapter or upload it. I have that schedule again next weekend so hopefully I can get the next chapter done before then. I'll be honest, I'm not 100% sure how this story will get to its ending but it will and it just might take a little longer between updates as we get through the next few chapters, as I don't have any ideas outlined past then...Bear with me and keep reviewing!**

* * *

"Do you really hate me that much that you can't even knock?" he snickered as he walked forward and unlocked the door, guiding the now cherry red embarrassed and shocked girl into his apartment.

Kyoko stood by the door, refusing to move as she was unsure what to do. Noticing she wasn't taking off her shoes or even relaxing, Sho called out to her after he'd kicked his shoes off in the corner.

"Oi! I know you have better manners than that. It's rude to walk around in someone's house in your shoes" stalking off towards the kitchen, Sho moved quickly so she couldn't reply and would have to follow him in.

Kyoko's aura flared around her as she kicked off her shoes, threw down her purse, and stormed off after him. Rounding the corner to give him a piece of her mind, Kyoko was again thrown off guard as a bottle of her favorite green tea was shoved into her hands as Sho walked passed her through the dining room and sitting down at the couch as he turned on the tv. Kyoko continued to stare down at the tea in her hands as Sho smirked to himself, taking a drink out of his own chilled coffee.

_I never thought she'd actually come by again but I'm glad I stopped at the store for those_. Sho thought to himself as he flipped through the tv looking for something entertaining.

Stalking into the room still carrying the plastic bag of pudding Kyoko stood directly in front of Sho, effectively blocking the tv from his view. Jutting her arms out in front Kyoko shoved the convenience store bag in his face.

"Here, these are for you." shaking the bag lightly to emphasize he should take them from her.

Raising an eyebrow at her actions Sho leaned around the bag to stare a her, noting how Kyoko was actively staring anywhere but at his face. Smirk growing into his full cocky grin, Sho continued to stare at her until the silenced caused Kyoko's eyes to turn down slightly and look down at him. Catching the expression on her face, Sho quickly ducked to the side as the pudding was launched where his head had been, colliding with the wall behind him and sliding to the floor.

"Ugh! I don't know why I even try!" Kyoko exclaimed, arms flailing at her sides. "You're just so arrogant and conceited! I was trying to thank you for bringing me here and not leaving me in the park the other day. There! I said it! Now I'm leaving"

Sho's hand shot out to grab her wrist as she tried to storm passed, jumping up to stand by her side. "Sorry, sorry!" He exclaimed quickly, refusing to relinquish the hold on her wrist even as she glared down at it, hoping to burn it off with her eyes. "I couldn't help it, your expression was funny. It's not like you to avoid eye contact with someone, you're usually very straight forward"

Kyoko cast her eyes to the side, ashamed even he could see how uneasy she was around him now. _Why did Moko-san have to say such weird things. Now I don't even know what to think_.

Seeing she was lost in thought and no longer fighting him, Sho tugged on her wrist and dragged her along as he pulled her into the kitchen, scooping to grab the discarded bag on the way. "Come on, at least share these with me before you go"

Shoving a spoon and pudding in her hands, Sho sat down next to her at the table and began watching tv while enjoying his treat. Kyoko's eyes were wide and lost as she stared at the pudding in her hands, wondering how she gets herself into these situations. Staring up at Sho who was laughing out loud at the events of the game show, her mind couldn't help but wander back to the last time she sat here watching her Sho-chan enjoy a pudding in their apartment together. Kyoko's aura began to flare as she stared from his "stupid blonde hair" down to his loud mouth and stopped dead, lingering along his collarbone as she took in the sight before her. Anger dissipating, Kyoko slowly leaned forward, cautious so she wouldn't get caught and peeked over the collar of his blue button down shirt to the necklace he was wearing. Resting along his collarbone was a beaded necklace, cylindrical silver metallic beads sat along the necklace with dark blue and white ceramic beads between the silver. Kyoko's jaw dropped open as she stared at the necklace, immediately recognizing the simple piece of jewelry.

* * *

"Happy birthday Sho-chan!" a happy and eager Kyoko exclaimed, black pigtails sitting along the nape of her neck as she presented him with a blue carefully wrapped pouch with a pink ribbon and gold sticker.

Sitting at the table across from her in their apartment, Sho reached over and opened the package up, bored expression plastered on his face. Pouring the contents out, Sho blinked a few times as he looked down at the necklace in his hand. Peeking up at Kyoko, confusion evident on his face, Sho merely cocked an eyebrow at the excited girl in front of him.

Kyoko nervous waved her hands in front of her as she felt the need to explain. "It looked so cool and I saw a magazine the other day saying necklaces like this were fashionable so I figured you needed to have one too since you're going to be the next music sensation" Smiling, Kyoko nervously avoided eye contact as she continued, slightly squirming in her seat. "And, I figured since you're gone so much at the studio it'd remind you of me when you're away".

"Thanks" Sho replied, giving her a half-hearted smile that caused her eyes to light up, as he placed it back into its gift bag and tossed it into the tote he was taking with him. "Well I'm off. I don't know when I'll be back next" Sho continued, standing up and carrying the bag out as Kyoko pouted after him, sad her Sho-chan was leaving and not wearing his gift.

* * *

Kyoko continued to stare at the necklace, certain it was the one she'd given him. She'd never seen him wear that necklace in any posters, interviews or even in person and after she realized she'd only been used she figured he had tossed it as soon as he left the apartment.

Sho finished off his snack as he turned to look at the girl beside him. Following her line of sight, Sho proudly smiled to himself before getting her attention. "I dare you to tell me you hate this necklace" he called out, causing her to look up at him confused. "You've been quietly staring at it for awhile now, so clearly it's bothering you. But if you say it's stupid looking then I was always right. You have absolutely no taste"

Flabbergasted Kyoko stared back, jaw dropped and emotions bouncing between absolute shock that he was in fact wearing the necklace she gave him and outrage that he dared to insult her to her face, again. Shaking her head to clear the shock Kyoko jumped to her feet as she glared down at the smirk plastered on his face.

"Whatever, I'm just surprised someone as superficial as you would be seen wearing it since I'm sure you were worried it would ruin your Visual Kei appearance" walking to the kitchen, Kyoko threw out her trash and put her spoon in the sink before calling back to the living room. "Thanks again for the other day, I'm taking off now"

Sho rushed after her, meeting her in the hall as she got her shoes back on. "You're leaving now?"

"Unlike SOME people, I have a job to get to at TBM Studios and it'll take awhile to get there from here"

"I'll drive" Sho announced, pulling his shoes on and grabbing his keys before cutting off Kyoko's protests. "I have an appearance on a show later tonight anyway. I usually get yelled at for not being there early enough, so at least today I'll get to enjoy Shoko's surprise when I beat her there" Deciding on his own they would drive together, Sho ushered Kyoko out as Kyoko glared back.

"While I'm glad you'll actually be responsible for once, I don't see why that means I need to ride with you" Kyoko finally spoke up in the elevator as she stepped away from him, hand raised pointing in his face.

"Oh come on." Sho exhaled, clearly exasperated at the girl beside him. "I'm trying to be nice here. You think I want my image ruined by being seen by someone in that god awful pink jumpsuit?" Waving a hand in the air emphasizing his point, Sho continued. "Your agency might be strange enough and run by that weirdo that the pink is normal for you, but our agency has a little more class than that"

Fuming that Sho dared to not only insult President Lory but make it seem as if this were a favor to her, Kyoko spat back at him as she followed him out of the elevator, aura flaring around her. "Well excuse me! I didn't ask you to take me there, I told you I was leaving anyway. Our president might be a little over the top with theatrics sometimes but he's a great man with fantastic vision for the public eye. And you're right, the jumpsuit is definitely noticeable but that's not a bad thing in this industry. If I do a good job people definitely remember me, this pink makes me memorable. So EXCUSE ME but I don't need your help and I hope I don't run into you at the studio later" Kyoko finally took a deep breath as she glared down Sho, anger flaring as she noted he was now laughing at her. "WHAT is so funny?!"

"Look around you" Sho responded smugly.

Spinning her head around, a huge sweat drop appeared on Kyoko's head as she realized she was sitting IN Sho's car and he was already driving them to the station. "Wha?"

"You were so lost in your rant I was able to open the car door for you and drive off while you were still berating me." fighting back the laughter, Sho continued driving on as Kyoko's face turned from pink to the deepest red possible. "Oh come on, it's funny. You used to do this all the time when we were kids ya know. You'd be so busy yelling at me that we were going to be late for school that we'd be in class before you even knew it"

Flabbergasted, Kyoko sat there gaping as she it did dawn on her that they were starting to act like they did as kids, she'd somehow managed to just fall back into routine with him. Silence filled the car as Sho mentally ticked off another point on teh scoreboard in his mind, he was catching up and he'd win her back to his side before she eve knew what hit her.

Pulling into a parking spot the two silently walked towards the elevator, as Kyoko continued to stand with her head bowed, completely lost in thought. As the doors opened a cheerful voice rang out, interrupting her thoughts. "Ah, Kyoko-chan"

Lifting her head up Kyoko smiled as she saw her fellow cast member and stepped into the elevator, a pouty Sho entering behind, upset his quality time was ruined by some guy from a variety show. _How do they know each other anyway? And who does he think he is calling her Kyoko so casually!_

The elevator doors slid closed as the two continued chatting away about their day or the past week since they saw each other last. Noticing another person in the elevator, Hikaru turned and chuckled to himself as he continued talking to Kyoko. "Leave it to you to save me the trouble of having to find our guest for tonight's show."

"Huh?" Kyoko replied, looking between Hikaru and Sho as Hikaru beamed back at her.

"What do you mean OUR guest?" Sho intervened, stepping between Kyoko and Hikaru.

"You're the guest on Bridge Rock tonight, Kyoko and I are both regulars on the show of course."

"No she's not, I've never seen her on a single episode."

"Of course you have, you two even played badminton against eachother the last time you wer eon our show."

Silence filled the elevator as a sense of dread fell upon Kyoko. Sho's mind was spinning as he thought back to the fateful night in question. The stupid CHICKEN had been asking personal questions no one would know, and almost beat him in badminton with Kyoko's patented move. The cogwheelse clicked into place as the elevator doors dinged open and Sho spun on his heels to face his childhood friend.

"YOU'RE THE STUPID CHICKEN ON BRIDGE ROCK?!" Sho exclaimed as teh doors fully opened, revealing a surprised Yashiro and a horribly stunned Ren.

Kyoko mind blanked as she stared, eyes darting from one man to the next. "Eeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" rang forth from her mouth as she panicked, leaping forward to slam the _Door close _button as a confused and frightened Hikaru watched on from the corner.

* * *

**Tada! Well, now things have gotten a lil interesting haven't they? Hopefully I'll have the next chapter written soon! Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think!**


	8. Stage 08: Truth and Honesty

**Hi all, here's the next chapter. Please, please, please don't think I'm ever going to give up on this story. I know I missed a week but I worked 54 hours in 4 days that weekend and didn't have a chance to finish it. I made sure to finish it on time this weekend for you and you'll be happy to know I think I know how it's going to end now and how to get there. Now I just need to write it. Anyway, enough with my apologies and ramblings, on with why you're really here!**

* * *

"YOU'RE THE STUPID CHICKEN ON BRIDGE ROCK?!" Sho exclaimed as the doors fully opened, revealing a surprised Yashiro and a horribly stunned Ren.

Kyoko mind blanked as she stared, eyes darting from one man to the next. "Eeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" rang forth from her mouth as she panicked, leaping forward to slam the _Door close _button as a confused and frightened Hikaru watched on from the corner.

* * *

Ren's dark aura flared about him as he sped down the freeway, on his way to dropping Yashiro off for the night. Yashiro merely cowered it he corner, whispering into his phone before hanging up and turning to Ren.

"There, all your appointments tonight were canceled; the rest of the evening is yours." Ren nodded his head, affirming he heard his manager before Yashiro continued. "Would you mind telling me what you intend to do with this newfound free time?"

"I have a _friend _I must see and talk to this evening, we have much to discuss since our last encounter" Ren replied, a cold shiver running down Yashiro's spine at the tone of his voice when he said friend.

"You know Kyoko-chan would never have deceived you without good reason." Yashiro began, trying to lighten some of his mood before allowing him to return to the poor girl in question. "She was only trying to help you when you were struggling with Dark Moon and it's not like you were talking to any of us about your trouble"

"She and I talked more than once when I ran into her in the costume at the studio. She found me...sulking a few times and tried to help. To say I'm shocked at some of the things I divulged to her is an understatement" Ren countered, pulling to a stop outside Yashiro's apartment.

"Be gentle Ren, she only meant well" Yashiro called back, attempted to plead with his young charge for the sake of Kyoko, before closing the door behind him and watching the car speed of back towards the station.

* * *

Kyoko sat cowering in the corner of her dressing room, cowering like a little lost critter, mind swirling over the events earlier in the day.

* * *

Hikaru quietly inched his way towards Kyoko, attempting to get the attention of the shocked girl before him.

"Bwahahahahaha" rang through the elevator as Hikaru spun his head to the left and found Fuwa Sho, slamming his one fist against the wall, while supporting himself against it with the other. "D-did you see his face as the door was slamming shut?! THAT was fantastic. I can't believe you had it in you, I thought he was your precious _Sempai_"

Kyoko's dark aura flared around her as Hikaru jumped back to the wall behind him, cowering as his eyes darted from the dark aura Kyoko was letting off and the superstar laughing maniacally in the other corner.

"Youuuuuuuuu" Kyoko growled out as she started to inch towards Sho, whose laughter died off immediately, taking in the expression of the small girl before him. "THIS is all YOUR fault, you and you ridiculously LOUD mouth"

"Why are you mad?! I'm the one you nearly destroyed on your show while you were safely hidden behind the chicken face!" Sho spat back, standing up tall as he approached Kyoko and stared her down, towering over her slight frame.

Hikaru gawked as he watched the two figures stand in the middle of the elevator, auras battling each other, neither backing down from the fight.

"I see..." Sho finally spoke, breaking the silence between them. "I'm not the only person who was tricked by the chicken face...You did something to Tsugura"

Kyoko's face paled immediately as her aura dissipated and she slowly began to revert into the small Kyoko-squirrel in the corner. The elevator doors dinged open, finally arriving at the floor the trio was waiting on. Hikaru began to approach Kyoko to help but was quickly cut off as Sho jumped between and grabbed hold of her arm.

"Come on, keep that up and you'll miss your next job entirely"

Kyoko pulled her arm free as she gave Sho one last pointed glare before storming off towards her dressing room to get ready for the night as Bo.

* * *

Shaking off the feeling of doom, Kyoko put on the Bo head as she walked out of her dressing room to greet the rest of her Bridge Rock co-workers. The show seemed to lift her mood as she joked with the normal crew and tried to not injure Sho with the skits and routines. Everything seemed to be turning around for Kyoko; her mood was improving immensely as she stood behind the couch with the 3 Bridge Rock guys as they began interviewing Sho.

"So tell us Fuwa, is it true a TV drama finally managed to wrangle you into preparing a song for their show's new theme song?" Shinichi started, entering the show into its interview time

"I'm not sure who your sources are, but" looking to the side Sho got a nod from his manager before continuing, "I can confirm I have been booked to write an intro for a show"

"Not only that," Hikaru jumped in, "I hear you have even agreed to appear in the new intro, almost as if it was a PV for a new single for you!"

"Yes, I've been told I will be acting directly opposite the show's main star"

"Would it be too bold of you to reveal to us what show it is that managed to snag you"

Looking again to his manager, Sho got another head nod from Shoko. A confident smirk appeared on his face as he stared down the chicken head behind the trio, staring straight past it and directly at the Kyoko he knew stood behind it. "Since my manager says it's okay, I guess that's fine" Sho replied, maintaining his usual calm demeanor, never breaking _eye _contact with Bo. "I will be writing and starring in the new intro to the show Box R, acting opposite the main character Natsu"

A roar of screams echoed through the audience as fans rejoiced and fangirls chattered about needing to catch up so they can watch it. Thanks to the screams from the audience, Kyoko's screech was muffled from all but the trio before her. Hikaru managed to spin in his seat to check on Kyoko as the audience began a quiet chatter about their beloved Bo. Kyoko stood frozen, hands raised to her face as the shock continued to settle in, staring straight back into the cocky face of her rival.

"Ah, Bo-san. You're a big fan of Box R aren't you?" Hikaru called out, attempting to bring his young friend out of her shock...again

Eyes blinking a few times, Kyoko managed to shake it off as she turned down towards Hikaru and nodded quickly while waving her arms about in a Bo-like manner.

"If I recall correctly, Fuwa" Hikaru continued as he turned back to his interviewee, hoping to use this moment to get Kyoko's attention, "you have worked with the main actress of Box R, Mogami Kyoko, when she starred in your PV Prisoner, is that right?" Kyoko's head spun to face Hikaru as he brought her up in conversation. _Why are we talking about me now?_

"Yes, she was the angel that killed me and went mad" Sho replied, earning a lot of boos and hisses from the fangirls in the crowd, causing him to smile coyly and attempt to calm the angry hearts of his fans.

"I hear she is not only quite the beauty and extremely talented but also very sweet and polite as well, is that true?" Bo's beak dropped as Hikaru finished, torn as to whether to be flattered at such compliments or upset about what Sho will answer to that.

Sho cleared his throat briefly, catching Kyoko's attention before answering. "I'm not sure how much I can comment on her being polite and sweet as she spent most of our shoot hating my character and in the end strangling me" Sho chuckled with the hosts and audience as he looked up to stare at Bo before continuing, "But all joking aside, she is extremely talented. Through being a fan of Box R myself I have watched her play the devious Natsu flawlessly as well as watching her in person be the most enchanting angel. And of course her looks are quite captivating as well, but I'm sure an actress of her caliber doesn't need the compliments of the two of us to know her worth"

The rest of the show went by as a blur as Kyoko's mind blanked after hearing Sho compliment her so well and on television for that matter. As the show finally wrapped, Kyoko approached Sho backstage, still clad as Bo, hoping to talk to him for a bit after she got changed but was cut off as a tall figure stepped out of the shadows and between them.

Sweat visibly began to pour down the poor chicken as Kyoko stared up at the figure of Tsugura Ren staring down at her.

"Hello there my _friend_, it's been awhile" Ren greeted her, emphasis on friend not lost on anyone in the area. Seeing Kyoko and Ren behind him, Sho turned around and immediately approached the pair. "I'd like to have a conversation with you if possible. I waited until your show's shooting was over; I figured the lovely couple from the Darumaya would prefer if you had a safe way home."

"No way, I'm driving her home already" Sho interjected, trying to make sure his presence was known, failing to distract Ren's attention from the chicken in the room. "I drove her here today and we already planned to grab a bite afterwards and then I'd take her home" Sho lied, stepping beside Kyoko, attempting to protect her as everyone around could sense not only the dark aura from Ren but the meek demeanor of the girl beside him.

Sighing, Kyoko placed a wing on Sho's shoulder as she pulled the chicken head off with the other. "Tsugura-san is right, Sho. We need to have a conversation." Kyoko started as she stared up at Sho "You and I will catch up later it seems, after all we'll have a day of filming soon and the prep day beforehand" she added with a slight smile before turning to Tsugura who was staring down at her in absolute shock. _Must be surprised to really see I am Bo_ Kyoko thought as she bowed her head, ashamed she had lied to him so long. Unnoticed by her, but clearly seen by Sho was that Tsugura Ren was not staring down at Kyoko, but instead at her hand calmly placed on Sho's shoulder.

"You're right" Sho interjected, reaching up to grasp the wing on his shoulder. "I'm pretty sure I'll be at your filming tomorrow to observe the show, if you want I can pick you up from the Darumaya and we can grab some lunch beforehand"

Turning to look up at him Kyoko chuckled as she pulled her hand back and shook her head. "I'm sure the look your manager is giving me is clearly stating you do NOT have time for lunch with me. I'm sure you're plenty busy tomorrow, and besides I have class until filming starts" Turning back to Ren, Kyoko bowed before continuing "Tsugura-san I'm sorry I deceived you and I will be happy to talk to you about it, please wait here while I go get changed." Standing upright again she darted off to her dressing room to get changed.

Here she sat no longer the chicken, cowering in the corner of her dressing room like a lost critter as she attempted to muster the courage to face Ren. A soft knock on the door startled her out of her reverie as a quiet voice called through. "Mogami-san?" Hikaru's voice rang out. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, it's fine" Kyoko replied, walking forward to open the door.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but you've been in here awhile and well," Hikaru started, fidgeting in place unsure how to continue. Kyoko tilted her head to the side, clearly confused at his behavior. "Well, things backstage are a little weird right now because Fuwa and Tsugura are still there and are kind of staring each other down." Waving his hands in front of him rapidly as he saw panic setting in Hikaru continued quickly "They haven't fought or anything but they're just quietly glaring at each other which is making it a little more weird"

Hikaru sighed to himself as he watched Kyoko rush off; clearly panicked that she is causing trouble for others. "With those two around and as dense as she is, I guess I should let it go" he quietly said to no one in particular as he shook his head and walked off towards his own dressing room to pack up for the night.

Two tall figures stood, arms crossed and 3 feet apart, glaring daggers at each other. Shoko sighed a she once again attempted to pull her charge away from his staring match. Sho shrugged her off, insistent on staying until either Kyoko returned or Ren gave up. Sho felt hands on his shoulders again but this time the hands were more of a death grip instead of a tugging sensation. A cold shiver ran down his spine as Sho and Ren couldn't help but break eye contact to see an angry Kyoko beside them. "Could the two of you at least TRIED to not get in everyone else's way?!" she seethed as the two men realized they were in fact in the way, in the middle of the backstage and people were staring and whispering quietly.

A sigh escaped her lips as she turned to Sho and lightly shoved him back towards Shoko. "Go home, we'll talk more tomorrow" turning back towards Ren she offered a sad smile "Sorry for making you wait so long Tsugura-san, we can go now"

Opening his arm ahead of him, Ren ushered her out before looking back to shoot one last glare at Sho.

* * *

Silence settled into the car as the dark night blurred past them. Clearing his throat, Ren finally decided it was his job to start since he had initiated this meeting. "Mogami-san, why did you hide from me that you were Bo?"

Kyoko flinched as the question hit home that she had in fact kid information from him. Taking a deep breath Kyoko turned to face him as she finally spoke. "It wasn't my intention, but the first time I saw you, you just looked so dejected, like a black hole was going to suck you in and I knew you'd never ask your kouhai for advice and you'd helped me so much with my Mio I wanted to be of help to you too."

"So after the fact, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Well, I figured you'd be angry and embarrassed at everything we discussed. I mean I used the anonymity to my advantage and asked you about your love life. That's not something that as your kouhai was any of my business."

It was Ren's turn to flinch as he remembered that he had in fact revealed quite a bit about his love life, or lack thereof, to the girl beside him. "I guess that's fair, but to find out this way was just very unexpected. I'd barely even gotten the chance to speak with you lately. You have to understand my shock."

"I was shocked myself at your engagement announcement." Kyoko rebutted, sitting up straight as she continued her argument. "Nothing against your fiancé, but I know Hiroto Ayame is not the high school girl that you spoke of. And when did you even have the chance to start dating again with all the Heel Siblings work and your other normal work?"

A long sigh escaped Ren's mouth as he pulled to a stop outside the Darumaya. "That's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about Mogami-san." Kyoko furrowed her brow as Ren turned to face her. "Ayame and I were together a few years ago and I found out recently that we have a child together"

Kyoko's jaw dropped as she stared back at the man before her. Clearly she figured man as clueless about love has him couldn't possibly be a father. "But, just because you have a child together doesn't mean you have to get married, and a few years ago? How old is your child now?"

"He's 14 months old, and I know it seems fast but the whole reason we ended things before was because of both of our work lives we never had time for each other and were constantly away for work. We've decided to give things a try and she and our son live in the apartment with me now."

Kyoko silently nodded her head towards Ren, encouraging him to continue. "We aren't definitely getting married right now, we haven't even started planning but for now we want to give this a chance and we announced an engagement to try and stay in front of the gossip columns."

"Well that makes more sense to me than it did before, but what about your other girl?"

Ren couldn't help but let a light chuckle escape his lips as he knew he was in fact talking to said "other girl". "I'm not sure right now. I know now that things are great with Ayame and Takashi and that's what matters right now".

Nodding, Kyoko gathered her things as she smiled at him before getting out. "I hope for you that things work out with your new family but for the sake of your happiness you have to answer yourself one question before you give up on the other girl. "

Ren inclined his head, encouraging Kyoko to continue. "Would you be happy for her if she was happy with someone other than you, or would that eat you up that you let her slip away?"

Ren stared back at Kyoko, shock evident on his face, clearly not expecting that question.

"Think about it sempai, you don't want regret to ruin your chance at happiness with your family." Standing and heading out of the car Kyoko turned back one last time before closing the door behind her. "Thanks for driving me home Tsugura-san, I am glad we had this talk"

Ren watched her walk into the Darumaya and as he drove off he let her question simmer in the back of his mind as he headed home.

* * *

Across town Hiroto Ayame looked down at her phone one last time before standing and exiting the restaurant as a reporter rushed off, calling his editor with the morning's top story – "New Fiancé Stood Up at Dinner! Where was Tsugura Ren?!"

* * *

**Tada! I hope some of you are okay with the conversation between Ren and Kyoko. I knew it had to happen sometime and I hope it explains things better for you. Please review and let me know what you think. I'll try to get next week up on time again!**


	9. Stage 09: Enter the Limelight

**On to the next chapter! I hope I can keep up this pace, I almost didn't make it this week. If I'm a little late please don't worry, I'm not abandoning the story!**

* * *

Across town Hiroto Ayame looked down at her phone one last time before standing and exiting the restaurant as a reporter rushed off, calling his editor with the morning's top story – "New Fiancé Stood Up at Dinner! Where was Tsugura Ren?!"

* * *

A loud buzzing noise drew Kyoko out of her sleep as she groped around in the darkness for the offending object.

"Hello?" a hoarse voice gasped out as she finally grabbed the phone.

"ARE YOU STILL ASLEEP?!" An angry Sho wailed through the phone at her. "GET UP NOW! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!"

Shooting up in bed Kyoko wasn't sure whether to be angry that HE of all people woke her but woke her and immediately started yelling, or worried about this _emergency_ "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Look outside your window. Are there tons of camera men and reporters?"

Climbing out of bed, Kyoko pulled the curtains back a smidge and was able to make out the shapes of a few individuals waiting outside.

"Not a lot, but definitely more people outside than should be. Why? What's going on?"

"Look, don't panic, this is all your precious _Sempai's_ fault." Sho spat out angrily before calming down to explain. "We are all over the gossip columns this morning."

"WHAT?! Gossip? And what do you mean WE?!" Kyoko wailed beginning to pace in her room, not hearing anything Sho called out to her anymore.

A calm knocking on her door brought her out of her panic as she whispered to Sho to "hold on" as she pulled the door open slightly to see a panicked Taisho and his wife. "Gomen" Kyoko whispered to them. "I just heard some unusual news from a friend and freaked out. I'll explain everything and the strange people outside soon, once I get all the details" She reassured them, as they nodded and calmly walked back down the stairs. "Alright you!" Kyoko angrily growled into the phone after closing the door. "What do you mean gossip and WE"

"As I was trying to explain when you freaked out" Sho started exasperatedly "which by the way we need to work on your mood swings. Ren stood up his _fiancé_ last night when he was waiting for you to finish Bridge Rock. The gossip columns are eating it up. They are reporting that there's a love triangle between you, me and him and that he stood up his supposed fiancé to chase after his young co-star."

Silence filled the air as Kyoko sat in her dark room, mouth ajar as she tried to process what she was just told.

"Oi! Are you even listening?!"

"Y-yes, but I just don't understand. Where are they getting all this information from?"

"Someone from the studio that saw us backstage must have been a source for the tabloids. I mean think about it, why would Ren wait for you after Bridge Rock for no reason."

"There was a reason! I owed him an explanation about Bo!"

"Yes, but they don't know that and it's much spicier to think about a star like him skipping out on his new fiancé to be with a younger new starlet. On top of that, they're throwing me in as a rival to make it more interesting"

"What do we do?! How am I supposed to get to work with those reporters out there?!"

"Look, that's why I called you, I figured you wouldn't check the gossip columns yet in the morning but my manager did and I didn't want you walking outside into the mayhem alone. I'm going to Box R filming today so I'll come get you and we'll figure it out"

A quiet beeping noise in her ear caused Kyoko to peer down at her phone. "Sho, it's President Takarada. I'll call you back" Quickly switching to the other call before Sho could reply, Kyoko immediately started ranting and panicking into the line. "Sir this is a disaster, everyone is completely misunderstanding, there is nothing between me, Tsugura-san, or the stupid idiot, I lied to Tsugura-san and he had to stay to get answers because he was owed that much"

"Mogami-san, calm down. I'm surprised you know already considering how early it is but I was calling to talk to you about it."

"Oh, well Sho called to tell me" An eyebrow raised on the other end of the line as President Takarada heard the news and checked the clock beside him reading 6:00am.

"Mogami-san, by Sho do you mean Fuwa Sho? The other individual involved in this horrible gossip story?"

"A-ah, yeah. He called me to tell me this morning. I actually cut him off to talk to you"

"He called you?"

"Yeah, he was worried there would be reporters outside and since I ride my bike to work"

"Mogami-san, are there reporters outside?"

"Yeah, a handful. I'm not sure what to do. Sho offered to come get me since he's going to be on the Box R set today"

"No!" Lory cut her off quickly. "If he is seen picking you up it's just going to fuel the rumors more. I will have someone come pick you up and bring you to LME and we will talk more. Please contact Fuwa and have him come in as well. I'd like to discuss with both of you about it. I will talk to Ren beforehand since he is booked all day with interviews and appearances."

"Okay. Should we head over now?"

"Yes, have him head over now if he can. I'll send someone to come get you"

Hanging up, Kyoko immediately dialed Sho's number as she started bustling about the room. "YOU HUNG UP ON ME!"

"It was the President, I had to."

"Well, what did he want?"

"Head to LME, he wants to talk to both of us and he said it's not a good idea if you are seen picking me up, so he's sending someone to come get me instead"

"Fine. I'll head over now, but I'm driving us to Box R so that we can talk about this"

"Ok, I'll see you there." Kyoko paused a moment before calling out quickly "Oh, and Sho. Thanks for calling me to tell me. I wouldn't have known what to do if I'd gotten ambushed outside."

"I know," Sho snidely replied, causing Kyoko's mouth to purse out in annoyance before Sho continued voice much softer than before "but we're in this together now. We'll figure it out together too. Go get ready, I'll see you there soon" a quiet click was heard as the phone call ended and Kyoko stared dumbly at the object in her hand.

Shaking the confusion loose, Kyoko jumped up and immediately began bustling about to get her things for the day before running down and apologizing to Taisho and his wife for the trouble outside. The sweet couple responded as usual, calculating glare from Taisho and meek smile with a shrug from his wife. A knock on the door drew all their attention as Sebastian stood waiting with the President's gold limo beside him.

_Yes, because that is much better than being seen with Sho_. Kyoko merely shook her head as she climbed into the limo, casting one look behind her to wave goodbye to her sweet surrogate parents.

The ride to LME was silent as Sebastian sat upfront with the driver, leaving Kyoko alone with her thoughts. Her mind was a jumbled mess when thinking over the past week - her life had been turned upside down with Ren's announcement and even worse when she came face to face with Sho immediately after. Now she sat in the limo being driven to LME to see President Takarada and Sho to face an article written about a love triangle involving her. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think this would happen to a _plain boring _girl like her. Just thinking about it made her world spin while she tried to envision the idea of her in a love triangle with those two. Obviously she would have chosen Ren in a heartbeat if this were 1 week ago, but now things have changed significantly. Ren has a family and Sho, well Sho is complicated. As their interactions in the past week filled her mind Kyoko made one important decision, she needed to talk to Sho one on one and clear all the confusion in her mind.

Stepping out into the parking garage Kyoko came face to face with Sho, eyes bugging out of his head as he stared at the limo. "And THAT was more discreet than me picking you up?!"

Kyoko merely chucked to herself as that was her exact thought earlier as she shrugged and smiled at her childhood friend before they both shook their heads and walked off towards the elevators. As the pair crossed the main lobby towards the elevators to the President's office the lobby was abuzz with whispers as employees surrounding them stopped what they were doing to speculate about the appearance of today's latest gossip before them. The pair continued onward, ignoring the whispers and walking tall as they entered the elevator and headed up to see Lory.

"Stupid vultures" Sho mumbled under his breath as the doors closed.

"Sho! Those are some of my coworkers" Kyoko exclaimed, hitting him in the arm as she spun on him

"Well then they should know you're not the tramp the gossip column made you out to be." Sho argued back, spinning to face her as well. The two stared each other down before he continued, "Anyone who _knows_ you should know that you're kind and caring, that you'd go out of your way to help them and that there's no way you would string along two guys while simultaneously stealing one away from his fiancé"

Kyoko silently stared up at Sho, his eyes softening as he finished his rant, calmly staring back down at her. The pair was so frozen in their moment they failed to notice the elevator doors ding open, or that Lory stood at the open doors, shock evident on his face as he took in the sight before him. A quiet moment passed on before Lory cleared his throat quietly, causing the pair to jump apart as a soft blush appeared on both their faces.

Sho cleared his throat as he stepped forward off of the elevator, extending his hand forward towards Lory. "President Takarada, I'm Fuwa Shoutaro, it's an honor to meet you sir." Lory's eyebrow quirked once again as he took the young man's hand and shook it as an equally shocked Kyoko walked off behind him, gaping at Sho on the way. _This is getting more and more interesting. He's clearly different then the boy everyone made him out to be. _Waving the two past him, Lory lead them into his office as they took a seat on the couch opposite him and Sebastian served them coffee.

"Let me start by saying I have already talked to Ren and understand what happened last night in the studio and afterwards" Lory began as he reached down for his cup. Sitting back up he quietly observed the body language of the two across from him as Kyoko prepared her coffee and Sho merely sat back observing her a moment before reaching to grab his own. "Tell me Fuwa-san, what was it you planned on doing to solve this today when you called Mogami-san this morning?"

Sho coughed heavily as he sat his coffee back down, attempting to not spit his coffee on Lory or choke on it. "I'm sorry sir, could you repeat that?" he finally managed to choke out between coughs.

"Well, you called Ms Mogami around 6am this morning to alert her to the gossip, I assumed you had a plan to help her if you were waking her that early before the talent section or I could contact her."

Taking a moment to compose himself, finally through with coughing, Sho managed to lean back and carefully gauge his _opponent_ before continuing "To be honest sir, I was hoping to talk to her and figure it out together. Mostly I was concerned that she kept her usual habits of early rising and leaving early and was worried she would be ambushed by the press she wouldn't know was waiting on her."

"Usual habits? I had assumed the gossip column information about your relationship was all a ruse to make it all fit together better. Am I wrong in that assumption? Is there something between you two?"

It was Kyoko's turn to choke this time as she had been sitting back quietly, observing the men before her, shocked that the president would ask such a question, knowing she was uncomfortable telling him about it days prior.

"Sir, could you please tell me why you called us here if you already talked to Tsugura-san" Kyoko quickly intervened before her love life became the topic of discussion.

Lory attempted to hide his disappointment at not finding out their past before continuing, "Yes well, Tsugura Ren and Hiroto Ayame have an interview this afternoon on a popular talk show after their engagement announcement. They are planning to take care of this gossip on that show tonight. I know the two of you are working together today, so we need you to avoid the press until they were able to clear it up."

"We can manage that. Is it alright if Sho drives us to the Box R filming? I think it would be a little more low-key than your limo"

"That sounds fine. Do your best to not draw attention o yourselves today."

Nodding the pair stood and bid their farewells as they walked out and back through the whispering lobby to the garage. Silence filled the car as the two drove on to the studio, both lost in their own thoughts. As the car came to a stop at the next parking garage, Kyoko finally spoke up. "Sho, when this is all over and things have died down, I think we should talk about what's gone on the past few days"

"Of course" Sho replied with a smile as the too stepped out and walked towards the elevators. A comfortable silence enveloped the two as they awaited the elevators, only to be shattered as the door opened to reveal Tsugura Ren, Hiroto Ayame and Yashiro, with various other crew members from the studio. Everyone in the elevator paled as the two couples smiled at each other before Sho and Kyoko stepped in.

"Good morning Mogami-san" Ren politely greeted with a soft smile, a scowl appearing before he turned to Sho "Fuwa-san"

"Good morning Tsugura-san, Ayame-chan" Kyoko replied as the two settled in beside them.

"You two are here for Box R filming are you not?" Yashiro greeted from the side as Kyoko's attention was diverted away from the two men, and began idly chit-chatting with Yashiro

"This is quite the mess you've gotten Kyoko into" Sho murmured quietly to Ren. "I hope next time you flop in your engagement you can leave Kyoko out of it"

The doors dinged open as Sho reached down and grabbed Kyoko's wrist, dragging her out before Ren could reply, but not before a few crew members had heard the exchange.

* * *

Kyoko walked out of her dressing room 15 minutes later, fully garbed and in character as Natsu, waltzing down the hallway as if she owned the place. Coming across the crew, she was surprised to see nothing was ready to start and Sho was standing their scowling as if someone stole his last pudding.

"What's up?" Kyoko asked as she approached Sho.

"Filming has been delayed. We've been called to another set" Kyoko quirked an eyebrow up as the pair were ushered out to the set down the hall and Sho whispered on to Kyoko. "The talk show host of their interview heard we were here and requested our presence…"

A matching scowl appeared on Kyoko's face as she mentally prepared herself for the moments ahead. The pair arrived at backstage at the set as the host got the signal they were there and a large smile beamed across her face.

"Well I'm sure the viewers at home want to know as much as I do about today's latest gossip and how better to solve it than with all the involved parties. Please welcome to the show, Kyoko and Fuwa Sho!"

Kyoko lightly squeezed Sho's arm before smirking up at him in complete Natsu mode before looping her arm through his and waltzing out onto the stage the pair looking as if they were the perfect power couple.

* * *

A well manicured hand reached down for the TV remote and clicked the TV off as she watched Sho and Kyoko glide onto the stage across Ren and Ayame. Pulling out their cell phone and making a quick call, the figure grabbed her purse as she stormed out of her apartment, calling her driver on the way.

* * *

**That's all for now! Please review, there will be more next week!**


	10. Stage 10: Ready, Fight!

**Sorry I'm a week late guys, time got away from me. I will do my best to be up by next week but don't worry if I'm a little late, it will still be finished. I promise I won't give up on it.**

While not entirely pleased to see them enter arm in arm, Ren couldn't help but smirk as he watched Kyoko glide onto the stage, fully recognizing he was watching Natsu walk onto stage and not the meek and quiet Kyoko. Ren couldn't help a small surge of pride as he watched her confidently enter the stage, fully prepared to fight back and not be pushed around by the hostess.

Kyoko and Sho settled in on the couch opposite Ren and Ayame, both girls seated closest to the hostess as the boys sat on the outer edges. As soon as the pair finished settling in and looked up, the hostess immediately jumped in.

"Thank you both of you for agreeing to come on the show, as I'm sure you're aware I'm Kimiko. It is a pleasure to have you both here today."

"It is our pleasure to meet you" Kyoko replied first, turning her head to gaze around the set and take it all in. "It's a lovely show you have here, it's quite surprising though that the first time I see it is as a guest."

"Oh? You've never watched before" Kimiko gasped, feigning heartbreak to her audience.

"No." Kyoko replied flatly, staring the hostess down. "I am busy filming all day or in school, leaves very little time for daytime talk shows."

"Well, why don't we stop talking about me and my show, let's get to know the two of you more." Turning on Kyoko, the hostess' gentle smile turned to one of mischief. "Tell me Kyoko, how is it a young actress such as yourself already managed to catch the attention of two of Japan's most eligible men?"

"I'm not quite sure what you mean by catch their attention, but Tsugura-san" Kyoko smiled gently towards him with a slight head nod "is my sempai at LME and we worked together on Dark Moon, as I hope many in your audience can recognize" finishing with a quick wink to the audience Kyoko earned quite a few applause and laughter. "Whereas Fuwa-san was kind enough to hire me for his promo video for his single 'Prisoner' which is actually where Director Ogata found me"

"That's it? That's all there is to tell about you three? I find that quite hard to believe considering the news today. For such simple relationships you'd think that Tsugura-san would not stand up his fiance and have a battle of wits backstage with Fuwa-san after appearing on your show Bridge Rock."

"For that I apologize profusely to Ayame-san" Kyoko began, her eyebrows furrowing in worry and she bowed towards Ayame as low as she could while sitting before sitting back up to continue. "As I mentioned earlier, I am Tsugura-san's kouhai and he has helped me many times with my role as Mio and I sadly still require guidance from a seasoned actor with my roles and I had run into him earlier in the studio and requested his assistance. I had no idea he had plans that evening, or I would never have asked for help"

Tsugura smiled gently down at the young girl who was fully taking the blame for his mistake yesterday. Looking up quickly, sensing a threat, Ren locked eyes with Sho as the two stared each other down, Sho clearly furious with Ren for letting Kyoko take the fall. Clearing his throat, Ren quickly intervened before Kyoko could continue "It is no fault of your own, I should have remembered my dinner date with Ayame, which I will be making up to her for the rest of my life" Ren continued with a chuckle as he took Ayame's hand who was smiling up at him.

"So then tell me Kyoko" Kimiko continued, clearly determined not to sidetrack from her target, "If your relationships with these two men is merely professional, why was Fuwa-san so protective of you this morning when the four of you were in the elevator?"

Anger flared around Kyoko for a split second, only noticed by the two men in question before she returned to her normal Natsu.

"That would obviously be my fault" Sho intervened before Kyoko could reply "I know Kyoko just stated we were merely colleagues but that isn't completely true" Sho continued, causing Kyoko to spin on him and narrow her eyes, wary of what he was about to say.

"What do you mean not true?" Kimiko urged on as she watched the couple stare each other down, hoping for the juicy gossip she needed to boost her ratings.

"Kyoko and I are childhood friends. We've known each other our whole lives" Sho replied with a smile as he looked up at Kimiko. "We tried to keep that relationship out of our professional careers so people didn't think I chose her based on our friendship for the PV"

"So you didn't choose her because you were friends?"

"To be honest I wasn't aware it was her until we were preparing for filming."

"How is it you didn't know? How close of friends were you?"

"Well, we lived together for years as kids because her mother left her in my family's care while she was away travelling for work and the two of us came to Tokyo together before high school. But at the time of the filming we had been apart for a few months and Kyoko had completely changed her appearance for show business I presume."

"So that's all it is, childhood friendship?" Sho and Kyoko nodded in reply as Kimiko narrowed her eyes towards them. "It seems awfully protective for just a friend Fuwa-san. Are you honestly telling me that you harbor no romantic feelings for the beautiful young girl beside you that you yourself admitted to spending quite a large part of your life with?"

Kyoko again spun to stare down Sho, as the audience gazed on leaning forward at the suspense of the moment. "Uh, well" Sho stutted slightly, caught off guard at the intensity of the hostess and stares.

"You're hesitating Fuwa-san." Kimiko began, reveling in the victory at hand. "Are you in love with Kyoko?" Kyoko spun to face the hostess now, appalled at the absurdity of the question before spinning back at Sho, wondering why he wasn't vehemently denying such an accusation.

"Well," Sho began, sitting upright and regaining his composure before meeting Kyoko eye to eye, "Yes"

The audience was in an uproar as the hostess practically beamed at her victory and Ren and Kyoko sat stunned, Ren staring across at the couple while Kyoko merely gaped like a fish out of water.

"Can I assume by the reaction of Kyoko, that this is not something you have told her yet Fuwa-san?"

"No, unfortunately you managed to steal that moment from me, although I guess I could have lied here today on stage but I feel you would have just kept pressing for an answer" Sho replied, quirking an eyebrow at the hostess in question who merely gave a half smile and nodded.

As the hostess prepared to continue questioning the young pair on stage, Ayame cleared her throat, drawing her attention to the other couple on stage. "Should we be going then?" Ayame asked politely, sweet smile on her face but eyes clearly daring the hostess to dismiss the INVITED couple from her stage. "Oh, no no. My apologies, I don't know what came over me. I just got lost in the moment" Kimiko stuttered, trying to regain the original guests on her show.

"Well then, why don't we excuse ourselves so you can resume your scheduled interview." Kyoko quickly replied, silently thanking Ayame as Ayame cast a sweet smile back at her, as Kyoko grabbed Sho and dragged him off stage, through backstage and down the hall to her dressing room and throwing him inside before slamming the door behind her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Kyoko bellowed, anger flaring around her as her cast members backed away from the door, deciding it was better not to ask them how it went for now.

Sho stood tall before Kyoko, refusing to back down to her now that she started the fight. "What do you mean what was that? It was exactly as it sounded. There was no way we were going to get away without telling the world we knew each other before. The whole situation wouldn't make sense otherwise. "

"Forget that!" Kyoko retorted, "You know exactly what I'm referring to. What do you mean you're in love with me. Is that some kind of sick joke?!" she screamed back, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she crossed her arms around her, attempting to calm and soothe herself from her rage.

"I'd never lie about that" Sho whispered as he steeled himself against her tears and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her before she could unwrap hers and push him away. "I'm sorry, this is not how I wanted to tell you and not when I wanted to tell you. I'm sorry that I hurt you so much before that you can't even accept love from anyone now and that you think I'd just make some sort of sick joke at your expense. I don't want you to say anything to me now, just please give me a chance to make this all up to you."

Silence filled the air as Sho squeezed her tight one time before placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head before releasing her and walking past her to the door, never looking down into her eyes. Stopping with his hand on the door, Sho sighed as he called back to her. "I'll go find out what the plan is for the rest of Box R filming so you can take a few minutes. I hope you'll at least let me take you out for dinner tonight so we can talk more."

As the door clicked closed behind him, Kyoko crumbled to the floor, shock winning out over her willpower as tears silently fell from her eyes.

* * *

**Don't hate me . More questions will be answered soon. You will learn who the mystery woman is very soon I promise!**


	11. Stage 11: From the Shadows

**Here we go! I hope you don't hate em too much!**

* * *

Sho stood outside Kyoko's dressing room door, staring blankly at the closed object. He had been standing there for a few minutes, it had now been 15 minutes since he left, and there was still no answer from Kyoko. Sho's inner child raged inside him yelling at him for telling her the things he did and for blind-siding her in the interview. Completely lost in his own inner struggle, Sho never noticed the couple behind him until a firm hand reached out to tap him on the shoulder. Turning around Sho came face to face with Tsugura Ren and Hiroto Ayame.

"What do you want?" Sho grumbled, clearly not in the mood to fight with is 'rival' or even uphold his normal appearance.

"Why are you standing outside Mogami-san's dressing room sulking?" Ren replied, slight humor noted in his voice as a confident smirk made its way onto his mouth.

"I left Kyoko in there to settle down from YOUR interview we got dragged into and when I came back to get her for shooting she hasn't answered at all. I don't want to open it if she's changing again and invoke her wrath, but I'm starting to get concerned" Sho replied, turning his head to the side as he spoke, staring back at the silent door again.

A gentle smile appeared on Ayame's face as she gave Ren's arm one tight squeeze before letting go and walking past both men to the door in question. Knocking lightly Ayame turned the knob before turning her head back to the two men outside, "Play nice. When I manage to get Kyoko presentable and ready, she does not need to come out to drama and fighting" Shooting both men a pointed glare, her smile immediately returned as she walked into the dressing room and closed the door behind her.

The two men stared blankly back at the now closed door, unsure of what just happened. "Your fiance is scary you know that right?"

"So is Mogami-san, and yet here we both stand" Ren retorted with a smile as he looked to his side at his 'rival'. "Fuwa, I think we need to talk" Turning back from the door, Sho faced him as he nodded, indicating Ren should continue. "I know in the past we have both been enemies and rivals in Mogami-san's life and while I'm not sure how I'd feel about you becoming a more permanent fixture in her life that is her choice to make." Shock was clearly evident on Sho's face as Ren paused, irritation fighting its way to the surface as he stared back at Sho's gaping face. _I think I preferred him arrogant and smug as opposed to actually showing his true self…_ Shaking his thoughts off, Ren continued talking as Sho's face returned to its usual uninterested expression. "I will accept if she chooses to forgive you, as it is her decision to make" pausing, Ren's expression darkened as his voice lowered and he took one large stride towards Sho so the pair where all but nose to nose "but I promise you that if you hurt her again and shatter her heart even further, I will make you regret it". Sho's eyebrows shot up at the obvious threat to his health as he stared back at a Tsugura Ren he did not recognize. His face was not that of Japan's #1 heartthrob but instead of a cold-hearted villain. As soon as the change had happened, it was gone. Ren stepped back, straightened his shirt out and looked back at Sho, flashing one of his trademark smiles "I assume we have an understanding?"

Quirking an eyebrow himself, Sho crossed his arms over his chest as he retorted. "Yeah I understand you're threatening me, but what I don't understand is why you are so protective of her. You only met her a few months ago and if your relationship really is one of Sempai and Kouhai, you're an awfully dedicated _Sempai_." It was Ren's turn to look shocked as he was at a loss of what to say and instead opted to cross his arms as well and stare back. Silence spanned between the pair as neither was willing to back down, both unaware of the cast members in the hall watching as they had come to check on Sho and Kyoko.

* * *

Ayame stood dumbfounded as she stared at the young girl before her. Kyoko had failed to hear Ayame's calls as she approached and now Ayame stood over her, mouth gaping, as she watched the young girl frantically sewing a Sho doll, Ren dolls sitting next to it on the floor. "Kyoko" Ayame attempted to call to the young girl once again and failed once again. Finally kneeling down next to her Ayame reached her hand over and placed it on Kyoko's shoulder, causing the young girl to jump up and squeal and she hopped away.

"Ayame-chan!" Kyoko gasped as she looked around, frantically attempting to shove the sewing back into her bag and out of sight.

"I already saw them Kyoko, you're quite talented" Ayame replied with a chuckle as the young girl turned beet red at being discovered. "I've been here for a few minutes calling to you but you didn't answer. We're all worried about you. Fuwa-san has been knocking for a few minutes as well."

Bowing down low on the ground, Kyoko prostrated herself in apology to Ayame as a sweatdrop appeared on Ayame's head as Ayame attempted to calm the frantic girl, managing to get her to sit upright. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what got over me. I was lost in thought and guess I zoned out."

Pulling Kyoko up to standing, Ayame attempted to help straighten her clothes and brush her off as Ayame offered a sweet smile to the young girl. "It's alright. We just wanted to make sure you're okay. Are you okay to get back to filming?"

Nodding, Kyoko finished straightening her clothes as she checked her appearance in the mirror. Putting away the rest of her dolls, Kyoko followed Ayame to the door as they both came to a dead stop upon seeing their two men standing arms crossed and staring each other down. Placing her hands on her hips, Ayame exploded. "Did I NOT specifically tell you to get ALONG?!" The two men jumped lightly as their arms fell to the side and stared at the angry woman yelling at them.

Kyoko chuckled to her right as she watched the two men in her life practically cower at the small woman before them.

"Come on Sho, I've held up the show's filming enough." Walking forward, Kyoko grabbed hold of Sho's arm before dragging him off towards the set. "The two of you are welcome to stay if you'd like" Kyoko called back, smiling at Ayame on her way.

As the group approached the set, they were surprised to see that there was no filming underway but instead a large crowd of individuals bustling about near the director. As one of her cast members saw her coming the crowd seemed to part revealing President Lory talking with the director and a dark-haired woman in a pencil-skirt suit and heels beside him. As the crowd parted, Lory and the woman turned to the group approaching. Kyoko came to a dead stop as she saw the face of the woman beside President Lory. Sho wrapped his arm protectively around her waist as he felt her tremble. The unknown woman approached the group as the two women stood face to face for the first time in years. An ugly sneer appeared on the woman's face as she raised a hand back and in an instant Kyoko was pulled behind Sho with his right arm as his left hand reached up to grab her wrist.

"It has been quite a long time hasn't it Mogami Saena?" Sho snarled as his grip tightened around her wrist.

"Shoutaro, I thought you looked familiar" she sneered back, attempting to pull her arm free, "And here I thought being raised in that Inn would impart better manners on a young man as yourself"

"KYOKO and I were raised by my parents and we were taught great manners. I was always taught to never raise my hand to a woman" Sho replied, lightly squeezing her wrist again. "But my manners be damned if you think I will let you cause any harm to Kyoko ever again." Throwing her wrist down Sho stepped back, protectively wrapping his arm around Kyoko behind him.

Ren fought to keep his rage in check as he watched the woman who caused countless tears to Kyoko stare down Sho who was protecting Kyoko this moment. Looking around Sho, Ren was shocked to see Kyoko had her face buried in Sho's back as a few tears were seen escaping the corner of her eyes.

A throat clearing caught everyone's attention as the group turned to see President Lory approaching the group. "Box R filming will commence without Mogami-san and we will be leaving now for a last minute meeting" opening his arms, Lory ushered the group out the door as the Box R crew murmured behind them.

So the door clicked closed, Lory turned to Mogami Saena. "If you could, head to the limo we came in and we will be along shortly." Saena nodded curtly as she walked past the group and down the hall.

"Mogami-san" Lory addressed, walking over to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "I know we discussed needing your mother's permission before and I let it go then but the recent attention in the media has brought your mother out and she is insisting that you do not have permission to be working and demands that all your projects be canceled or she will sue LME."

* * *

**Keep reviewing, I'll try to keep up once a week the best I can.**


	12. Stage 12: The Battle Begins

**Sorry it's a little late in the day but I just got off work. If there are typos I apologize.**

* * *

Kyoko sat stunned in her seat as the group sat at a conference table in LME across from her mother. The group had driven back to LME in Lory's limo, silence heavy in the air as everyone stared between the mother and daughter who had just seen each other for the first time in years. Now in the conference room, Kyoko's mother took charge and began the meeting.

"I had assumed when I saw Shoutaro on the tv as a rock star that he had left you behind in the Inn with his parents. I was very disappointed to discover that you had given up trying to get a respectable career and instead decided to use your looks and charm to get a job. I know you struggled to reach the goals I had set forth for you in your education, but to give up entirely is just a shame." Kyoko's mother sneered as she stared across at her daughter. "How this has come to pass when she is underage and without my permission is of the utmost importance today."

"Mrs Mogami, legally Kyoko has not debuted and as such she is free to work for us now without your permission until she had debuted as one of our talent section stars. As it stands she is part of our LoveMe section and can take role and assist with projects" Lory began, attempting to bring this discussion to a close quickly and relieve the tension in the room.

"Well be that as it may, I now decisively telling you she does NOT have the express permission of her mother to be a member of your staff or talent section. She is to be terminated from your staff immediately so she can return to the Fuwa's and resume her studies for high school" with that stated, Kyoko's mother stood, straightened her dress suit and nodded towards Lory as she let herself out.

The room sat silent, stunned by the audacity of the woman to come into Kyoko's life, utterly destroy it, and walk out without so much as a 'hello' or 'you look well'.

Sho glanced to his left and saw Kyoko, tears rolling down her face as she fought the sobs he knew were threatening to spill forth like they did all those years ago. "Could you all give us a minute" Sho whispered to the group as he looked to his sides at Lory and Sebastian. The pair nodded as they stood and exited the conference, closing the door quietly behind them. Taking a deep gulp, Sho steeled himself as he spun Kyoko's chair and turned her to face him, reaching forward and pulling her into his lap as he held her and for the first time in their lives consoled her tears. Sho murmured quietly to her that it was alright, it would be alright as he soothed her, attempting to stop her tears.

Lory sighed as the door clicked shut and moments later he heard the sobs break forth from the young girl inside. Lory now understood why Kyoko refused to discuss anything concerning her mother. Lory shook his head as the wheels began to turn , trying to desperately find a way to save the young girl inside he had taken under his wings. Three figures appeared in the hall, marching straight towards him, breaking him from his thoughts momentarily. Ren was storming down the hall towards Lory, Ayame and Yashiro on either side attempting to keep up. Coming to a stop before him, Ren began immediately "Where is Kyoko".

Lory merely cocked an eyebrow at the question, surprised to hear Kyoko instead of his usual Mogami-san. The silence only lasted momentarily before another sob broke through the door behind him. Ren immediately made a move towards the door, only to be stopped short as Lory reached an arm out to her. "Leave her be for now" Lory intercepted, stopping him short at the doorknob.

"You expect me to leave her alone while she sobs after such an ambush?"

"Who said she's alone?" Lory retorted, implication clearly evident as everyone involved understood who was with her.

"So what happened? Where is her mother now?" Yashiro interjected, clearly filled in on their drive over.

"Her mother left" Lory replied simply, "after demanding that Kyoko is to be released from her contract immediately and let her go so she can go back to the life she had before she came to Tokyo."

Shock was clearly evident on the trio before him as the door behind them clicked open. Lory spun around immediately, noticing Sho was stepping out. Peering around him, Sho noted Kyoko sat curled in a chair, Sho's jacket draped over her as she stared blankly out the window as the door clicked shut "Can we get her something to drink? I think she needs time to adjust to the news and she needs some water or something."

"Sure, I'll have someone bring something" Lory replied, turning to Sebastian immediately.

"Add a hamburger steak to that order" Ren murmured from the side, catching Sho's attention immediately.

"Yeah, oddly that's her favorite food and comfort food" Sho agreed. "We need to figure something out." Sho began, leaning back against the door and crossing his arms over his chest. "We can't let her mother win. That woman has hurt Kyoko countless times and for the first time Kyoko is happy, a happiness she made on her own, and I will not let that woman destroy it"

"Don't worry Fuwa-san" Lory replied, as he placed a hand on Sho's shoulder "We all here care for her happiness and no one, not even her mother, has the right to destroy that. But for now we should focus on making her feel better before we tackle her mother" Everyone present nodded their heads in agreement as Lory began to turn Sho back towards the door behind him. "Go back to Kyoko, we shouldn't make her be alone right now."

Once the door had clicked shut behind them again, Lory turned to the other parties present. "Yashiro if you could, I would like your assistance helping with Mogami-san and contacting her projects. She doesn't have an official manager now and if Ren could spare you for the time being, we need someone experienced to inform her directors that she will not be there for the remainder of the week. Tell them to contact my office directly if they have any issues and we will fill them in more later." Yashiro nodded as he pulled out the gloves he uses for his phone. "I will contact the talent section and find out the contact information for all her projects" Walking down the hallway for some privacy, Yashiro pulled out a pad of paper as he began talking.

"Ren, as much as I appreciate you and Ayame-san being her, you can't be."Lory stated bluntly, raising a hand to stop the young man from arguing back. "With all the press surrounding you and Ms Mogami, you can't be involved in this. I understand you care and I will tell her you send her regards and are lending her Yashiro, but if word of this gets out and your name is thrown into the mix it will just make it worse. The only way her mom found out about her lifestyle was from this recent gossip, we need to keep her out of the press for now"

Ren nodded , understanding that refusal was not an option. Placing an arm around Ayame, Ren departed, but not before sending Yashiro a look that told him he better keep him updated. Yashiro nodded back, still on the phone and jotting down notes, as Ren and Ayame stepped into the elevator.

As the elevator doors closed, Lory turned around and took a deep breath before knocking lightly on the door and stepping in. Kyoko was still curled in an office chair with Sho's jacket around her as Lory approached them. "Mogami-san." Lory began, causing her to lift her head from her knees as she stared up at him. "I know today has been hard on you, but we need to discuss what we should do." Kyoko numbly nodded in understanding as the door opened and in walked Sebastian with food and drinks for the group. Kyoko's eyes lit up briefly as she stared at the hamburger steak placed before her and allowed herself to be lost in the joy for a moment. Lory smirked to himself as he watched her simple joy over a hamburger.

"Fuwa-san" Lory began, allowing Kyoko to continue eating as the conversation started. "Mogami-san's mother mentioned leaving her with your parents. What did she mean by that?"

"Kyoko was left in my family's care when her mother had to be gone for work, which was all the time. Her mother would stop by from time to time to check on Kyoko's progress in school and such but mostly she was a ghost" Sho replied, never looking at Lory, eyes constantly cast upon Kyoko to judge her reaction to the conversation.

"My mother always told me I was never good enough. Nothing I did was enough for her, so she left me there each time"

"How did that work with all your things for school?" Lory inquired, leaning forward on the table as their conversation continued. "Who signed all the paperwork for school and field trips?"

"My …. parents" Sho replied, understanding where Lory was headed with his questions. "My parents were left in charge of Kyoko, which means my parents could sign for Kyoko to work at LME"

Kyoko's head shot up as she heard that, stopping mid-bite as she stared between the two men at the table.

"Fuwa-san, would your parents be willing to sign such a document for Mogami-san? Would you be willing to ask them to sign the paperwork?"

"No!" Kyoko intervened, causing both men to face her, confusion evident on their faces. "No" she continued, calmer this time. "The Fuwas took care of me as a child, raised me and taught me skills that have been helpful to me even to this day. They have done so much for me that the very least I can do is ask them myself."

Sitting upright Kyoko turned to face Sho and Lory, handing Sho back his jacket and sitting tall again. "I will book a room to stay at the Inn and leave tomorrow. I will discuss things with them."

"You know they may not be happy to help you Kyoko. You ran away with me after all" Sho cautioned, "Let me come with you"

* * *

**That's it for now. I am hoping to plan out the ending soon but I'm not quite sure how we're gonna get there or exactly what the end will be yet. Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
